Crescent Knights:The Last Knight
by Bored Samurai
Summary: There are many worlds out there some with humans that through their will and brains managed to become the top of the food chain. Another were there could be randomly colored humans who deal with super natural forces. Another with literal talking animals. And some with all three. We find ourselves looking at a hero who's shackle to their own world has been broken. OC X ?
1. A Knight

_**So to be honest I randomly jump into things like this all the time not this series but sudden spurs to write something about random shows books or things I've seen.**_

 _ **Ha spurs...Anyways! I just wanted to say this is new to me I mean when I was younger a family member of mine was into it and showed me a part of it to show me it.**_

 _ **And if you would've asked me what audience I thought this show was aiming for after sitting down and binge watching it to write this.**_

 _ **I'd have to say I have no fucking idea it cracked me up at times and others I kind of remembered what I was watching and wanted to stop but it kept me going for awhile.**_

 _ **Mostly out of boredom and the fact that the characters besides a few were very unique which I wasn't really expecting I get why this show gets a lot of flag but to that I say to each their own.**_

 _ **Am I a brony? Nope couldn't say I am not sure what it takes to be one either. Did I watch it to write this? Yes I did. Did I enjoy it? I'd be lying if I said no.**_

 _ **So hey hopefully you enjoy this tale I'm about to spin maybe it'll be unique maybe it'll be generic I sure as hell haven't read many fanfics on it.**_

 _ **I mean to be honest one of the writers on here who I respect and deeply enjoyed their work made me want to write on here, wrote one and I thought why the hell couldn't I? I was a bit worried to start writing one but I realized I didn't give a flying fuck so here it is.**_

Chapter one

"Man I'm glad they're harvesting the crops tonight I wonder if they always do it on a harvest moon or they just felt like it." I mutter to myself as I turn off the shower heading out.

I am a human being age eighteen height I would love to say 6'0 ft but it's probably closer to 5'10 to 5'8 so 5'9...probably. My hair is shaggy and black with a red streak in it I cut it but it just grows back weird right?

My skin is, and I'm being generous; here a fair white color and the close I'm wearing at this moment after getting out of the shower is a white long sleeved button up and a black pair of pants with a pair of black boots.

Eyes? They're blue a milky kind of blue but blue. My name? Daliex Yolan, that was the name I was given when I joined the Crescent Knights which is a boring name in my opinion.

 _ ***Knock* *Knock***_

The knock on my door stirs me from my thoughts as I hear it open and a blonde man enter a bit older than me with a refine looking face and a muscular body which outline his white suit.

Well suit isn't right since it's the knights formal wear if you become a captain or vanguard. The suit had a white vest and underneath it was a white button up similar to my own.

They had a white top coat though and a pair of white gloves which were tucked underneath the sleeves a bit.

The white pants were pressed and the white dress shoes to boot though for some reason they wore long black socks. Of course he had his sword to his side a rapier I've seen used to many times in battle to know he has earned his rank as vanguard.

His hair was slicked back revealing his green eyes which seem ever alert. He had one hand on the hilt of his weapon and the other at his side as he smiled at me.

"I was expecting to find you in bed sleeping but you're getting ready looks like you're finally getting use to this life style Daliex."

Noding I smile back at him "I have you and my master to thank for that." I say he waves off my thanks shaking his head "nonsense the moment I met you I knew you had a fire in your eyes that was just ready to burst out."

"Lexus Patrick was that an actual compliment you just gave me?" I ask standing up having been sitting on the bed the entire time.

"Me? No never to much work but you want to know what I am good at?" He ask buttoning up the top two buttons of my shirt as I stare at him in confusion. "What is that?"

He smiles "telling the truth." I start laughing as he moves back nodding his head "though when all this formal stuff ends you'll be put through the final test."

I sigh walking towards my bed the room had no carpet and was mostly gray but the bed and bedside desk made it seem like someone was living there along with my closet filled with my outfits then my work outfits.

You see while I may have join the Crescent Knights I haven't really been apart of them there's a trial period after training where you're basically the shadow of an existing knight.

They can be scouts to medics to the Paladin herself but I was to shadow Lexus here who is of course a vanguard.

It wasn't an easy job to be honest but training with my master and the training with the Crescent Knights seems to have made this body of mine stupidly durable.

"You're my shadow tills then but afterwards I'll be happy to call you one of my brothers in arms when you're a vanguard you usually don't get a shadow since we tend to be always running into battle or on the move."

He looks at me "you did make things complicated if you weren't such a trouble maker you'd have been done with all this two years ago."

I laugh shaking my head "nah you're thinking about it to much I mean the things I did got us both an ear full so I'm sure I wouldn't have been around long back then."

Giving me a quizzical look he replies "so it's different now?" I look at him with a deadpan expression "oh no its the same I'm just used to the back lash of my actions now."

Lexus chuckles "well when you're train by a person like your master you'd figure a few screws would come loose." I take out the black coat pulling it and buttoning it up.

"You'd think you'd put on some muscle with everything you do but you still got that slim build of yours." He sighs I growl at him "hey I tried building some muscle its there just not physically damn it!"

He gives me a confused look "if its not there physically how the hell would it be there?" I point at him smiling "in spirit I can lift as much as any buff up individual can...probably lets not test it."

"Vanguard Patrick we need to get moving." A woman says behind Lexus who sighs "of course lets get moving my shadow oh and bring the girls along who know if you'll need them." He says waving as he walked out.

I sigh looking at the straight sword and short curved sword leaning against the corner of the room sitting in their holster picking it up and putting it on both weapons on my right sides I'm make sure its on tight before heading out to follow Lexus.

"Shadow Yolan do you have a moment." I look to my right "Shadow Red what is it?" I ask like me they wore a white button up and a black except their bottom was a black skirt the rest being the same though.

Shadow Red or Sylvia Red was one of the people who I worked with since she was shadowing the captain Lexus shadowed she had short red hair that covered one of her eyes and pale skin speaking of her eyes though she had brown eyes that seem very bright.

"It's nothing much it's just I'm worried about the Culling." She says in a frantic yet hushed voice as we walked.

'Ah the Culling or the final test Lexus was referring to. It changes every year but it's never really fair since the higher up Crescent Knights have a tradition to sabotage Shadows to weed out the weak.' I thought to myself.

"What about it?" I ask "I'm just worried about what they'll do this year since Sword Valentine is one of the people who seems to be apart of the you know what." Sylvia says still whispering.

I sigh "right Sword Valentine smug, cocky and seems to think only people related to past Crescent Knights and pure bloods are allowed to become one."

We stop in front of a floating car opening the doors for our respective Shadows and entering the vehicle after them sitting next to each other as Lexus and Dorian chatted.

Right I didn't mention the hierarchy of things have I? Well we have the royal family of course the ones we serve as Crescent Knights and the one who wield incredible power or so they say. Then there is of course the nobility and the pure bloods.

Nobility are those with power and riches alike there is Nobility in the Crescent Knights of course.

They're treated a bit differently and they act a bit different as well they value their own lives more than their comrades and it sometimes seems the royal family which we're named after.

Pure Bloods however put their pride in their country first they're the non-tainted in their words. To be honest from what my master told me and what I know from serving as a Crescent Knight I realize Pure bloods seem to have powers like magic.

It's weird but they seem super human to everyone else and have the pride of one. The Pure Bloods and Nobility seem to always be in a power struggle trying to gain the favor of the Crescent family.

After them though we have us the Crescent Knights of course the Paladin has a higher standing then any of us and many Pure Bloods and Nobility alike what serving directly under the king himself.

Of course you have the nine captains the two Vanguards their Swords their Shields the Knight the Archers the Lancers and the Shadows which is us.

After that there is the middle class they make up most of the countries population which is a good thing. Lastly is the bottom the tainted. You see the Crescent Knights exist as an elite group to deal with the Consumed.

A Consumed is a disturbing monster which can come in many different shapes and sizes the tainted is someone who is likely to be and turned into a Consumed.

Not much is known about the Consumed how they came to be or why they exist we just know we have to deal with them for the most part any of the Consumed or C.D. that have shown up groups or just alone have been taken care of without many casualties.

Except for one battle the battle of Dead Rock thousands of Consumed had poured into a local city seemingly out of nowhere the king father that king at the time and his army had stormed the burning city and began to purge the Consumed.

After the battle seem to be coming to an end something appeared a Consumed nicknamed Executioner had appeared it was massive the size of a skyscraper.

Thanks to someone who made a deal with the king though they manage to subdue the Executioner sealing them underground wounded and asleep.

That individual became the first Paladin and the Crescent Knights were born from the ashes of the battle all those who were willing to fight the consumed the rest remained as the army that serves to protect the civilians from any other danger.

"Sword Valentine won't cause much of a stir, well; no more of a stir then he usually does I wouldn't worry to much about it Shadow Red whatever the Culling is this year I'm sure you'll pass it with flying colors!"

She sighed "hearing you say that is reassuring I'm not sure how you're so calm you know being ranked the lowest Crescent Knight in history." I grin "why thank you for touching on my title."

Red snaps up realizing what she had just said waving her hands in front of her with a red face she starts stammering out something but I raise my hand smiling "I'm only kidding Red come on."

"Sorry Shadow Yolan I got caught up in the moment." I shake my head "its fine though that ranking system seems a bit...a tad... incorrect." I say my thoughts going back to how I gained that title.

'I mean come on if I would've know that would drop my score that low I wouldn't have done it then against that's what we call a grudge people!' I chuckle to myself looking at Red who seems to have calmed down as we exit the vehicle and head inside.

"Formalities remember them Shadow Yolan." Dorian says he wore a black eye patch which barely hid the scar that travel up and down the left side of his face.

He was a lot more muscular than Lexus and had short brown hair with a small trimmed bear to tie together his gruff look.

I nod bowing "of course Captain Ventus." I reply he nods "I'll see you inside then my shadow we're off." He says Red bows before looking at me and Lexus and bowing. "Live long Vanguard Patrick Shadow Yolan."

I bow but we both reply "die strong Shadow Red." With that she goes off to follow her shadow her spear coming into view as she turns around.

"Guess its time we move as well my shadow it would seem our lord wishes to speak to us we shouldn't keep them waiting." Lexus says I nod "of course Vanguard Patrick."

We head through the crowd of knights who're all finding their seats as we make our way to the staircase a woman in a red dress walks up to us her skin a tanned from the sun and her eyes purple and sharp her hair was white and was tied up in a pony tail.

To be honest she was a bit breath taking then again. We both bow "Live long Paladin Trinity." She nods "die strong Vanguard Patrick Shadow Yolan its a pleasure to see you both."

A long blade was at her side so long it dared to touch the floor. "Our Lord Julius wishes to speak to you I am to escort the two of you to him if you'd follow me."

We nod and follow her the rest of the way to the kings throne room. An older man in his fourty to late thirties sat on the throne wearing a red cloak and suit. His hair was pink and his eyes green a large grown made a home on his head.

"Vanguard Lexus its been sometime my friend." Julius says smiling at Lexus who like me is on one knee with an arm to his chest bowing.

"It's an honor to see you as well my Lord in good health I hope?" Lexus says looking Julius laughs "as well as the day we first met my friend and um this is?" He ask directing his attention to me.

"This my Lord is my shadow, Shadow Yolan to be exact." Julius nods his eyes narrowing "I've heard a bit about young Yolan not much is good but you show promise especially if you've been assigned to Lexus as his shadow."

Leaning forward "tell me young man have you decided on who in my lineage you wish to serve under or are you planning to dedicate yourself to one of the nobility?"

Right the second thing about the Crescent Knights is after the Culling you'll be taken in by one of the royal family members or the nobility.

Some get a choice in the matter if more than one person is interested but if only one is interested then you end up with no choice since you'll fail otherwise.

"If I was given the choice sir I would not know myself but I would give my life to serve anyone from the royal family." Julius nods "well put Shadow Yolan."

"Could you excuse us for a bit Shadow Yolan I'd like to have this chat alone with Vanguard Lexus." Julius says with a smile I bow "of course my Lord serve and die." I say exiting the room.

"That was rather professional for the weakest of the Crescent Knights." I look to my left sighing "Lancer Fredrick Sword Valentine to which do I owe the pleasure?"

"Trying your best not to have to do this a third time since well you know the rules on the Culling now right?" I freeze nodding. 'This is my last try otherwise I'm exiled from the Crescent Knights.'

Snapping out of it I answer "yeah this time I won't be egged on into a situation like that so if you'll excuse me." I try to go pass them but Fredrick moves in front of me.

"The only reason you or any other failure out there gets another chance at the Culling is because of our princesses good nature." Fredrick says.

His tanned face hidden by the cloaks hood the Archers Lancers and Swords had to wear each with their own color Lancer Red, Sword Blue, Archers Green.

"Then again someone like you even with the princesses grace shouldn't have been allowed to even to take the test being a tainted-"

He suddenly stops looking at me as I was glaring at him "Lancer Fredrick I don't know who you think I am or what you think I am but let me make one thing clear I am not _**tainted**_ understand?"

Before he can answer Valentine moves in front of him his gray eyes glaring at me as his blue hair peaks out from under his own hood.

"What if he doesn't understand _**tainted?"**_ I bite my lip suppressing the amount of anger I had for him sighing I look at him "we'll find out during the Cullining won't we?" I ask.

He chuckles "well once we get to the Culling we'll have finally manage to get you out of our lives and you can go back to being in the gutter _**tainted."**_ Valentine sneers as he pats me on my shoulder walking by with Fredrick.

I stand there for a moment before saying "Live long Lancer Fredrick Sword Valentine." I say but all I get back is the sound of their footsteps getting further and further away and the shutting of doors.

"That went well Sir Yolan." I around smiling "Princess Ira I wasn't expecting your presence here tonight." I say going to give the same respect as I did for her father but she stops me half way.

"Sir Yolan you know me better than that please if you would my escort for the night seems to have wandered off and its been forever since we talked before you joined the Crescent Knights correct?" She asks her pink hair was short now so she took my advice.

I smile walking up to her she'd grown to be pretty beautiful besides not everyday you get to have a princess on your arm. "It would be my pleasure Princess." I say as she loops her arm around mine.

Her purple eyes seem to glisten a bit as well like the gem on her necklace and seeing as this was a strapless dress I couldn't help but notice she had filled in a bit in all the right places.

"So how have you been?" She asked as we walked back towards the ball? I guess you could call it that Lexus didn't tell me the name of the event and since this is my first time doing this. The other tries I was out on a mission with Lexus I didn't know much about it.

"I've been great even better now that I got to see you." I say with a smile she laughs "flattery will get you everywhere Sir Yolan but I know what you mean its good to see an old friend."

"Yeah it is so how many you up to now?" I ask she gives me a confused look before I grin letting out "oh Princess please honor me with your presence this day!" In an overly dramatic tone getting one more laugh out of her.

"Of course the courting it never seems to end since my eldest sister went off with that one noble because of my father deceleration I've been swamped with how many seem to have gain an interest in me."

Ira looks at me "do you know of my fathers deceleration?" She ask me I shake my head "being the shadow of a vanguard makes it hard to keep up on the local news." I say smiling "I figured you were getting courted more because the rose has begun to bloom." I mutter.

"Hm maybe so but please refrain from empty words Sir Yolan." Ira says I laugh "of course Princess now your fathers deceleration what was it?"

She sighs looking me in the eyes "it seems whoever marries me inherits the throne before it was my sister but now it seems he's placed this burden on my shoulders."

"I see no wonder you're getting so many I've heard some of the shadows I work with and even some of the highers up talking about trying it after a battle bringing back a head and things like it some kind of trophy."

She hums looking at me "I don't suppose you have a trophy to give me Sir Yolan." I chuckle "it may not be a trophy but I've been meaning to give this to you ever since then." I say pulling out a small heart shaped locket.

When Ira saw it she came to a halt in awe by the item she takes it from my hands looking at it before finally opening it.

"When you said you lost it and you were looking for it I took it upon myself to find it I knew it was important to you but I wanted you to enjoy your time out there."

I walked a bit towards the end of the hall looking over the railing which was now next to me down at everyone and sighed. "This kind of life it can be suffocating and I could tell you didn't want to bother anyone with your problem but..."

Turning back towards her I smile "I figured giving a helping hand wouldn't be so bad though at the beginning I did think you were just a runaway girl from the capital." I chuckle looking at her smile.

"Figured that be better than trophy praised me later princess I'm sure this event will begin soon or end maybe not sure but after this I need to do the Culling so I can become a true Crescent Knight." I say she pulls something out 'a white cloth?'

Giving it a puzzled look I take it "um...thanks I think?" She begins laughing "I guess even with your practice Sir Yolan you still don't know everything about our rituals have you never seen someone tie something to their weapon before?"

I nod "yeah figure it was so they didn't get blood on their hands though what does it have some symbolic meaning I'm not getting?" I ask.

"This is like a promise I guess that you'll keep my honor safe." Ira says her face now red I laugh "if I needed to start protecting your honor Ira then the world is going to all kinds of hell."

She sighs a thin smile on her face she begins reaching out for it "I guess you're-" I pull my hand back "but...I'd prefer not having no contact with a friend of mine for over two years so how's this I'll protect your honor if you promise to have some tea with me or maybe go to the 'Raid' again?"

A surprised look comes on her face before she starts laughing "as always you're a crafty one Sir Yolan you have my hands tied very well keep my honor safe in the Culling and I'll make sure we can spend time together just like old times...Daliex." She says walking past me.

"A woman after my own heart knows how to hit home." I say grinning before leaning over the railing. Ira and I met when I was younger before I met master when becoming a Crescent Knight was just a pipe dream I wore like some badge.

She had run off from her escort kind of like now. Yeah I know what she said now but knowing her she just took off without them. Anyways she had lost her mother pendant the one I just gave her.

A week she spent a week with me and my group it was fun it was nice and for awhile there I thought I fell in love with her god knows I dug around for that pendant for what felt like a year.

In fact...I depended on giving her that pendent back awhile ago it's what drove me and helped me push towards this pipe dream but now...

"Shadow it seems we'll be cutting our time here short we'll need to head out it seems a Consumed in our sector has come out of hiding." Lexus says as he walks up to me.

I stand their for a moment nodding. "Do I have the time to change out?" I ask he shakes his head "no we're to use the new 'Overdrive' device they develope don't worry I made sure yours were set to the correct setting should be your regular armor if it works."

Looking at the bracelet I sigh "that makes sense with the new tech. coming out recently I'm not surprise they came up with something like this how does it work?"

He sighs "to be honest they just gave me it and a rush explanation from what I know my shadow it seems to be connected to a small space which can be opened up by clicking the item you want and then summoning it supposedly the king used some of his power to help create this."

I stare at it "that sounds a bit far fetch but with everything I've seen it's not like I can't believe it." I pull up my sleeve and place it on my right wrist it locks in and turns on.

"Perfect now that its set up lets get a move on Dorian already know we're heading out and our ride will be here in a few minutes so lets get outside and see what toys they're letting us play with today." Lexus says waving for me to follow him.

 **-A few minutes later-**

On the carrier me and Lexus were greeted by squad of three knights one shield and a Archer typical formation though they all are in their gear right now.

"Oh we're the only ones who're testing this out my shadow." Lexus says with a smile "they said right before the battle try to activate it because it has a long charge."

I nod looking at the device "do you know if anyone else is testing these?" I ask he thinks about it "most of the other Vanguards from what I know and the Paladin is as well I even heard they'll be giving Captain Dorian one as well."

"Did all of the shadows get one?" I ask he nods "I would assume so and from what I know a few of the mid ranking knights or Sword, Lancers and Archers maybe a few Shields as well."

"I guess they don't have one because we'll need back up if our gear doesn't arrive." I say he nods "yeah though as long as I have my Soul at my side and my shadow I should be fine."

Right when you get to a certain rank in the Crescent Knights you're given a Soul or a special weapon the Paladin has the strongest Soul besides the Kings.

Then it goes down from their knights from what I know do not have Souls and most Swords, Lancers, Archers and Shields don't either.

The reason why people get it earlier is the trust that is given to them by a member of the royal family so in theory even someone below a shadow a trainee could gain a Soul.

I don't think I'll ever have a soul since 'that's' still with me it might be messy to mix things like that.

Looking at my wrist I wondered if what my master gave me would teleport over. Or? However this thing works.

"We've reached the drop zone Red Formation has permission to move out do you read Vanguard Patrick." The pilot says over the intercom the knights sitting down hand us both an earpiece so we'd be able to talk to each other and the pilot.

"I hear you Phoenix One we're moving out..." He raises his hand two fingers pointed up everyone stands grabbing the poles next to our seats as the back slowly opens up.

"Now!" He yells pointing forward running ahead the rest of us following as we lunge out of the carrier.

I go into a roll looking back to see the ship flying up into the air a bit everyone else was on the ground dusting themselves off.

"at least they change altitude for us otherwise this would've been a bit of a mess." Lexus says "Phoenix One we've landed Red Formation proceeding to the extermination point."

"Roger that Vanguard Patrick heading into the eye in the sky position." With that said the carrier vanished into the clouds.

It was gray out here because of the clouds and now that it was night it was even worse the city was in shambles buildings collapsing on itself no power the roads were destroyed and the snow that covered up the land only help to add onto the destroyed look of the city.

Though if you're from where I'm from this is actually pretty normal you were either an idiot or insane to live this close to one of the cities probably both.

"Those who have it give us some thermal we'll divide into three groups Knight Van and Shield Rei with me we'll search the most recent sighting Archer Fey and Knight Kai will take some high ground and try to find it through those means and lastly my shadow and Knight Winter will try the only area it hasn't been sighted in the extermination zone."

He stand their for a moment taking a deep breath "we've got two hours to find this thing before the barrier drops and the extermination zone is gone once that happens it will most likely run hide or call for help we do not want it calling for help do you understand me?"

 **"Yes! Vanguard Patrick!"** We respond "good then move out do not engage unless you have to though signal the group we'll move on you and take it down Live long my brothers and sisters."

"Die Strong my Brother." We respond splitting up. "Shadow Yolan why are you and Vanguard Patrick not in you're battle gear?" She asked me as we moved through the snow.

"From what I understand Knight Winter they want us to do a field test for their new toys back in the lab." I say showing the weird device on my wist which looked like a metal band with buttons on it and a small screen.

I went to go fiddle with it but remembered Lexus and his words how to only doing it before engaging the C.D.

"I see sorry I see nothing on the thermal should we move to the next area?" She ask Winter was in a standard middle class armor set painted black it was a skin tight suit underneath many pads of armor which covered up the body the metal was flexible allowing the user to move easier in mid air and ground combat.

The suit also uses Faint energy which is a kind of energy we can harness from crystals that are in the nest of the Consumed.

it gives us superhuman abilities making our bodies more durable so we can drop from large height or take hits from the consumed its actually one of the reasons we don't use guns like the actual army of our nation.

You see our weapons are special not like souls but each have been tempered with Faint so that they could kill the Consumed only archer use guns created to wield that ammo which can explode inside the gun. They're armor is made to deal with that.

The military does have some of our guns so that they can deal with rouge Knights or aid with Consumed but if a Faint explodes on you it can taint you causing you to become Consumed.

So being an Archer is one of the safer and more dangerous jobs. The Faint in our suits are purified so that it can be used without worry but if we were to do that with our weapons it takes away most if not all the power behind them.

My blades don't actually use Faint energy my Master and a 'friend' of theirs created my blades with something else which is why I can't have them tempered or get a soul.

Right Knight winters appearance well she's wearing her helmet at the moment black like the rest of her armor but her blue pony tail stuck out through a hole in the helmet.

The front of her helmet had a red Visor and she was dragging her axe along. _**"Contact! We've got Contact!"**_ Knight Van roars over the earpiece.

Snapping me and Winter out of our conversation "Knight Van where are you?" I ask _**"Shadow Yolan thank god the singal got through it was jammed for some-"**_

"Location now Knight Van!" I yell pulling out the map _**"We've engaged the Consumed two clicks west from the drop zone."**_

"Understood here that Archer Fey Knight Kai head there now we're on our way." I say turning towards Winter who nods as we bolt towards where they should be.

"Its only what a mile and a half right?" I ask as we're running "for them yes for us about two and a half." She says as we run.

"Well no time like the present." I yell turning on my device. The sudden surge of pain that shot through me made me trip screaming out in pain as I tried to move.

"Shadow Yolan! Shadow Yolan whats wrong?!" Winter yells kneeling down next to me I can't speak everything hurts.

 _ **"Can you...Can you..."**_ Shit its going dark...stay awake...stay awake...sta...y...awake... _**"Can you hear me?!"**_

I snap up looking around confused I was in a building now I look at my wrist it was bloody but the screen was now green.

"Good you're up thought you went into shock there for a moment." Winter says smiling at me her helmet was off now she was sitting next to a fire I sit up winching in pain.

"What happened where are the others?" I ask shaking my head "Archer Fey and Knight Kai never responded we're across the street from the encounter Knight Van and Shield Rei they're signals went out they're dead."

I freeze "they were with me at the beginning...I never thought they'd actually." She starts turning away from me "I'm sorry Knight Winter what about Vanguard Patrick?" I ask she looks at me sighing "he...wasn't there in that heap of flesh and his signal still up but he isn't responding."

She shakes her head "fuck I figured having a Vanguard and his shadow on the team would make extermination easier but look now!" Winter yells.

"Knight Winter I know it hurts but calm down we need...to report that...the extermination was a failure and about this." I raise my hand showing the bloody wrist.

"We can't the last thing I heard over the radio is that a Consumed had been spotted somewhere close to the Culling grounds during the test."

I shake my head "no listen this is a big problem if what...shit...if what Vanguard Patrick said was true then that means our guys are in danger they're wearing these!"

"You think these things are what caused you to freeze up like that?" She ask I nod "was Vanguard Patrick wearing one?" She ask I stare at her for a moment "I already told you they asked us to test out their new toys."

She slams her fist into the ground "those bastards! If they didn't give him that if they didn't you that we could've save them!" She bites her lip standing up.

"We're not letting a massacre happen we need to move." She says "Phoenix One this is Shadow Yolan me and Knight Winter...we're requesting evact now."

"I already tried that Shadow Yolan no one picked up." She says I sit their for a moment before standing up ignoring the pain I head for the front door. "What do you think you're doing." Winter ask.

I stare at her for a moment "we need to get to the Cullining grounds now so I'm getting us there." She stares at me for a moment before nodding grabbing her helmet and weapon and following me out.

The screens on now so does that mean. I want to test it but I don't know if I'll be shocked like that again don't think I can go through something like that again.

"How long do you think you can last out here outside your armor Shadow Yolan?" Winter asks I look up at the sky it felt so cold but I could feel a bit of warmth on my skin I sigh I wasn't shivering yet but I expected this mission to take and hour or so.

"I've got awhile in me don't worry about it Knight Winter while we're moving keep and eye out for any of our missing Red Formation members."

She nods putting back on her helmet "and not only that but...it knows that we're here now that it's trapped we might run into it if it managed to ki-"

I stop shaking my head "sorry Knight Winter lets just move." I say to her heading back towards the drop zone.

"How much of the area have you checked?" I ask she shakes her head only the vicinity around the fight couldn't really leave you by yourself could I?"

"No, I guess you couldn't how long was I out?" I ask "an hour maybe less I can't remember when you blacked out."

 _ **"Red...read...Red...read me..."**_ The two of us stop in our tracks "Phoenix One is that you?" I ask _**"Shadow Yolan...signal...terrible...drop...now..."**_ Phoenix One states "shit Phoenix One do you read me we need extraction now." I growl.

Static "shit looks like the drop zone is a good choice after all lets move we don't know how long Phoenix One will be waiting." I say trying to run but winching in pain again.

"Don't push yourself Shadow Yolan the fact you're walking is amazing right now." I shake my head "no if I stood back up when I fell that would've been amazing this is just being a Crescent Knight." I say to her smiling.

"Weather I like it or not its my fault that we didn't make it in time to save them if I hadn't rushed using this 'Overdrive' then you could've helped them."

I say starting a slow jog ignoring the surge of pain the best I could "Live long Knight Winter!" I yell speeding up she jogs up next to me nodding "Die Strong Shadow Yolan!"

When we get there the place is a bloody mess I look to my right to see "Knight!" I bolt over to him kneeling down next to them.

"There was suppose to be one..." Kai manages to whisper grabbing my arm and pulling me closer "why the hell was there more than one?!" he screams at me.

"Keep it together Knight Kai where is Archer Fey?" His eyes go wide his helmet laid broken next to him along with... "she protected me lead them away, fuck!" He screams throwing the helmet "she was right there! But I fucked up and now she's dead because I couldn't handle-"

I pull out of his grip grabbing his shoulders and smacking him "calm the fuck down! I refuse to lose anyone else today you! You're going to get your revenge right?! Or are you going to sit here and mope?" I growl

He glares at me "they broke my god damn arm and threw me like a rag doll!" I nod "that's right and they killed my mentor but you know what I'm going to do about it?" I ask leaning in close "I'm going to slaughter them, each and everyone of them." I whisper in his ear.

Staring at me he starts to laugh tears falling from his eyes "your nuts!" He yells lifting his head as he cried covering his face with his hand.

"Nuts is good when you're doing stupid shit like this Live long Knight Kai!" I yell standing up and staring at him I extend my hand "I said Live Long! Knight Kai!" I yell once more.

He looks at me glaring "Die Strong Shadow Yolan and kill all those bastard when you're going down!" I grin "you're god damn right!"

 _ **"Red...See you...Coming down..."**_ I look up seeing the carrier slowly coming down it looked beaten up like it just got out of a dog fight.

"You good in there don't want to get in a plane with you if you've been flying drunk." I say as we board.

 _ **"no but you owe me a drink or two after this some unmarked ships have been trying to take me out of the sky I could barley stay in the area and when communications went down I just had to pray you all finished quickly from the cam...I can tell it didn't go well."**_

"...We lost everyone except for us Vanguard Patrick is still missing but he would prioritize the Crescent Knights and the nation over himself so lets stop this thing before it becomes a massacre!"

That was the last thing we said to each other since Winter focused on treating Kai who was black and had no hair his eyes were blue and filled with anger now after we talked.

'Anger is better than self loath' I think to myself as a sudden amount of turbalance makes me lose my balance a bit _**"Shit! Red Formation we're nearing the Cullining zone I can't bring us down those bastards are back there's no time to talk about this so jump!"**_

The door starts opening "you two can make that jump right?" I ask as the bridge leading to the burning stadium came into view the two nod "are you alright without your suit though?"

 _ **"Jump damn it!"**_ They scream once again "no time!" I yell lunging out of the carrier trying to use the device once again suddenly a flash of light hits me and I'm hurled into the bridge.

 _ **"Shadow Yolan are you okay? We landed on the bridge but you went hurling through it."**_ Winters voice says to me over my earpiece which by the way if I got fried how is it working?

Good earpiece I guess but this. I look at my hand my armor wasn't white so who does this armor belong to.

I jump out of the river landing on the bridge I pull of the helmet looking at it confused this was top tier armor the black screen at the front and the design like a spear head for the helmet was amazing I put it back on flexing a few times.

'It fits and it didn't fry me so why did it do it the first time?' I think to myself _**"We're heading across the bridge respond if you can hear us Shadow Yolan!"**_ Winters yells over the earpiece.

" I read you Knight Winters wasn't use to this armor seems someone gave me an upgrade." I say 'a suit like this could run for a life time without refueling on Faint why the hell do I have it?' I think to myself.

As I run the sudden speed I hit made me go flying pass where I was intending to run to passing by Winter and Kai.

I slam my feet into the ground breaking the stone flooring and coming to a slow stop I turn around trying a slow jog. "Sorry about that like I said upgrade." I say waving my hand as I get close.

"That suit!" Winter says surprised "what is it I have no idea could you!"

 ***BANG!***

We turn to the sky seeing Phoenix One flying pass on fire towards a building "Phoenix one eject!" I yell into the earpiece no response "Phoenix one e-"

 ***BOOM!***

The carrier explodes as it slams into a building "shit!" I growl shaking my head "we need to move no more wasting time!" Kai says his great sword resting on his shoulder loosely gripped in his good hand.

"I'll avenge you I promise!" I scream as we run towards the stadium. Breaching the doors the three of us fire forward.

"Stay together we're not losing anyone else today!" I yell the two nod I draw my blade as Consume come into view. 'Screechers of course.' I think to myself seeing the small red creatures with blades for arms cutting apart two people I fire forward before they can call for others slashing through them.

"Breakers to our right!" Kai yells I look seeing the giant black creature its arms fused together to make one giant hammer they bring it down but Kai pivots to the right bringing around his blade and igniting it a blue glow coming from it as the blade burst forward cutting through the Breakers head.

 _ ***SREEECH!***_

I turn forward seeing more Screechers followed by Dancers a blue being with one giant eye two long twig like arms and leg which formed a deadly blade.

Before I can launch forward Winter lunges over me her axe raised over her head already having ignited her weapon she slams it into the ground fire bursting from the ground ripping apart the Dancers of course the Screechers being resilient to fire didn't help as they fire forward.

I moved in front of her slashing through one with my curved sword and kicking the next back into the others sending them flying back.

"If they're all here that means a Harlot is as well." Kai says "we need to find the Harlot so more can't get in or find the survivors and get out!" Winter says.

"On the way we keep moving!" I yell as the rest of the Breakers finally reach our side of the hall we cut our way through the Screechers avoiding fighting the Breakers and continued towards the main area of the stadium.

"Witcher!" Kai yells stopping us in our tracks. We stare at the white creature it was almost as big as the hall we were going through and had one long scythe arm and one arm that look like a crossbow unlike the others it had a glow to it meaning it take more than a good place swing to take it out.

"Stay out of its line of sight and we'll take it on all at once." I say the two nod taking either connecting hallway I stood their waiting for it to move close enough to see me.

I back up a bit putting my curved blade in my left hand facing back toward me and the other facing towards the Witcher who was now at the connecting halls trying to swing its scythe arm.

I roll out of the way firing forward slashing upwards knocking its scythe arm back with it the Witcher begins tripping backwards only for Kai to swing for its legs in a horizontal slash and Winter bring her axe down igniting it she slams it on its chest I jump slamming my foot into the axe forcing it to crack the glow.

"Move!" Kai roars his sword suddenly bursting red and blue. I jump back and so does Winter as he brings down his sword causing an explosion.

"If it wasn't for this broken arm I could slash through a dozen of these bastards alone but, having back up is nice every once in awhile." He says nodding for us to continue down the path.

As we look out the window we see it "no...that! How the hell did it get so close?!" Kai yells the Executioner I've seen pictures but the thing is there moving towards the Cullining stadium slowly thousands of dot flying around it every so often a bright lights can be seen.

"Crescent Knights!" Winter says "if they're out there that means they might not know about what's happening in here." I say "lets destroy the Harlot it can only be in the main area it's the only place big enough for it to fit."

The two nod and we race towards it fighting along the way we found a few shadows who were instructed to hide with the wounded in the basement.

Kai wouldn't budge so Winter stayed with them to protect them in case of any dangers. Me and Kai bust through the double doors weapons still drawn panting as we surveyed the area.

It didn't take a genius to see the giant beast it was as big as the field we fought in half the size of a football field it was yellow with hands growing everywhere eyes on every palm.

The lower half was like a centipede while the top was that of a woman who hummed quietly calling these bastards in here and showing them the way.

"You know about me right?" I ask walking down the stairs towards the field "I know and it doesn't matter you saw he was turning that's all that matters if it wasn't for that bastard that wouldn't have gone to shit like that."

I nod as run forward "Live Long!" I scream "Die Strong!" I hear Kai roar as we begin our assault on the Harlot.

She screeches the hands on her side fire towards us spikes shooting from the eyes 'just like they taught me!' I think to myself dodging pass them I see Kai slashing his way through lunging towards the Harlot his blade glowing again as he causes another explosion making the Harlot screech in pain.

I take the chance to jump into the air jumping from arm to arm till I could see its face I fire of the hand slashing at its face getting its eyes they let out another screech swatting at me.

 **-?-**

Daliex not able to dodge mid air is smashed into the stadium seats hands firing towards him stabbing into his armor he lets out a scream in pain Kai stops his assault for a moment before lunging up slashing the arms attacking Daliex.

Once cut from the Harlot they vanish with another violent screech she uses her large hands to fire a barrage of punches at Kai who dodges them sending an invoke slash into the ground causing a cloud of smoke to appear.

She stops her assault for a moment as she hears something to her right Daliex back up no armor on now slashes at its next fire past it he flips mid air so his feet aimed at the roof kick off as he make decent contact with it firing towards it again turning back on his armor to deliver an axe kick to the Harlots head.

The glow she was emitting began to focus more to her upper body noticing this Kai fires out of the cloud of fading smoke and stabs his sword deeper her side running up her side doing his best to avoid the hands.

Not giving up on his assault Daliex brings both his blade down over her head causing cracks to form in her glow.

"Out of the way!" Kai roars Daliex looks down smiling jumping backwards out of her arms reach towards the ground he watches Kai firing up to her glow ripping his sword up his Faint energy exploding from the sword.

"Get over here and give me a hand!" he yells Daliex nods firing back upwards sending a kick to the sword giving it the final push through the glow. Ripping through her top half like butter.

The two land on the ground as she slowly began to vanish "that should keep the others from getting-!?" Kai stops looking down in confusion by the blade stuck in their chest.

"Who...the...shit..."Kai groans falling over Daliex goes to run over but the blade is suddenly pointed at him "...Lexus why?!" Daliex yells suddenly hearing something approaching him.

He jumps to the side skidding back barely avoiding the axe from Winter. "It would seem our game is coming to an end."

Daliex looks up to see a cloaked figure standing in front of the kings seat for the stadium "Who the hell are you?! What did you do to everyone?!" Daliex yells pointing at them.

The figure sighs lifting their hand "I who provoke the will of the moon and the darkness of its light I am the Judicator the one who judges your fate."

"That doesn't explain what's going on!" Daliex yells as more cloaked figures begin filling the room some suddenly the shocking sensation comes back and his armor vanishes he hits the ground in pain "bring in their king!" The Judicator roars.

At those words the two family members present for the event came in and were tossed onto the ground center field. "You who claims to have power who acts to be at the top have been judge guilty and have been crushed by our power!"

'Stay awake!' Daliex brain scream at him as he forced himself to his hands and knees 'stay awake!'

"Your rebellion against us has come to an end your nobility has betrayed you your pure bloods cut apart and only a few of your knights still remain loyal to you and those who are among them are either dead will soon be converted."

'Get up, damn it I said get up!' It screams at Daliex who pushes off his left knee getting to his foot panting.

"You no longer have any allies and your nation shall be ripped from your hands choose now will you die or serve under us and give your daughter as an offering?"

Daliex snaps up finally pushing off the ground the surge of electricity finally vanishing the king bows his head Ira looks at him mortified.

"Then with the eclipse as our eyes and the will of the one master of this land in our minds I _**Fallen Crescent!"**_ As the light fires down from the roof Daliex fires forward ramming Ira as the lights about to hit getting caught in it.

 _ **"ARAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAGHH!"**_ The scream he lets out in pain as chains rip from the ground pulling him towards it, suddenly the crystal around his neck begins to glow a hand suddenly coming out snapping a bright light fills the area and everything seems to vanish.

 **-Daliex-**

"What...what happened?" I ask quietly looking around in confusion "Wait Ira?! Lexus?!" I yell looking around confused I go to stand up but for some reason I stumble rolling down a green hill.

I groan sitting up I walk crawl over to the pond that was now next to me. "Let me just wake up washing off my face should...wake...me...what the fu-" I try to say fu-!? But suddenly my head hurts when I do.

That doesn't matter right now what does it that thing that was staring at me in the water. I thought it was some Consumed I had gone for my weapon at my side but I fell forward when I did.

Looking at my hand...hooves? "No...no...no no no... **no! No! No! NO!NO!NO!"** I scream looking at the white thing in the water I realized they had shaggy black hair? With a red streak in it and blue...milky.

"OH!MY!GO-" I winch again in pain "what the he-" I winch again "fuc-" I winch again "son of a-" again "da-" again! "Alright no cussing or talking about you know who I got it!" I yell shaking my head.

"Did that curse do this to me or am I dreaming?" I ask myself confused. "And what the...h e double hockey sti-" I winch "really?!" I yell.

Sighing I try this "what the tree am I?" I say I think to myself "some kind of goat?" I ponder as I walked...crawled bear crawl! Yeah that works bear crawled back up hill.

I had still had the 'overdrive' on my wrist so I could technically summon my stuff would it work in this form? I pondered this as I noticed two blades on the ground on the hill...yep they're mine I try turning on the 'overdrive' but I can't seem to...

"I don't have fingers!" I scream falling to the ground rolling around "what kind of he-" I scream again when the pain stabs into me I begin rolling around fast till suddenly I hear a chime and I notice it turned itself on and the two blades suddenly vanished.

"I accidentally turned it on?" I say calmly standing? Standing their for a moment before jumping into the air grinning screaming "I'm a genius!"

 _ **"At least you're not some Consumed."**_ A female voice says I look down seeing that I was still wearing my good luck charm "you can talk?" I ask confused.

 _ **"That's right I woke up after being asleep for god knows how long."**_ They say laughing I groan "you can say that but not me?" They laugh again _**"Guess so I thought I traveled back in time but it seems I teleported you that curse of yours messed up my magic."**_

I freeze "wait you mean you were gonna go back in time to help me?" I ask _**"Yep! I just collected enough energy and tried using it to help you out instead of taking on my physical form but whatever they did to you that caused this...yeah it seems it forced me to send you here."**_

"Wait so it changed your time travel spell to a teleportation spell?" I ask confused _**"yeah! Looks like I can't collect much energy while you're in this form though if you were in your human form it take maybe a year in this form I don't know but I can tell its coming in a lot slower now."**_

"So what you're saying is I'm stuck in this form till you can gain enough energy to teleport us back or are you saying that you can get us back and I'll still be in this form?" I ask.

 _ **"Well it seems the curse only took half of its effect this seems like a side effect to be honest but since it's only half of its effect give me some time I might be able to make it so you can revert back to your human form for a little time. So I'm going to sleep try to stay out of trouble."**_

I sigh "of course still not sure what I am but I'm gonna try figuring out where the locals are maybe they can tell me where I am." I say bear crawling towards a road looking around. Everything seem so lively and colorful.

"For some reason I feel kind of sick about how nice this all looks." I say sighing "as a knight I'll get through this Live Long and Die Strong!" I yell happy it didn't cut me off at die.

"Wait a moment!" I run? Back to the pond looking down at myself I was wearing what looked like some whatever I am version of my formal wear as a Shadow.

"Why do I? Did the curse do that?" I sigh "well at least I'm not naked even got pants with a hole in the oh my go-" I winch "I have a tail." I have the sudden urge to start chasing it but I resist the urge to do so.

"Yay for not being naked thought I'd have to find some clothes but if all of its like that then I should be fine."

Bear Crawling back to the road I begin heading towards what I think could be civilization hoping for the best.

 _ **Chapter END!**_

 **So that ends that! Yeah...this is a first for me sorry if it's bad if you have anything you'd like to say...say it! I don't mind I'll make sure to respond to everything at the end of the next chapter.**


	2. A Knight can sing?

**Chapter Two**

 _"That was some serious foot work there kid." The figure says to the boy who lays panting on the floor "next time though less talking and more attacking words can only get you so far in life before you find yourself at the jaws of a beast or the blade of an enemy."_

 _"Strike first and you've taken down the enemy, strike second and you know who that enemy is. The latter can and most likely will cost your life so sink your fangs in before they have the chance to know what hit them."_

 **-Daliex-**

"How's that spell going Gem?" I ask as I bear crawl down the road _**"gem?"**_ She it? Well it sounds female so she asked.

"Yeah don't know your name or if you had one so I'm just gonna call you that." I hum she sighs _**"You could just ask me it."**_

"Oh, right." I say stopping in my tracks _**"Its Ecli."**_ She says "alright Ecli names-" _**"Daliex Yolan I know."**_ Ecli states cutting me off.

"Right of course! Anyways about that spell?" She sighs _**"If it only took me two hours to figure it out with my limited amount of power than I would have by the way hows the knew body treating you?"**_

It was my turn to sigh "it's like trying to ride a bike to be honest I've fallen over to many times to count less now but it's still weird and I keep getting the urge to pick things up or stand on two legs."

Shaking my head I laugh "and I still have no idea what I am my only hope this body can do some of the things my old one could."

 _ **"When you first started training with your master you relied on speed to do any damage with your attacks did you not?"**_

I nod "yeah I did though how do you know that?" I ask she laughs _**"you think you're the first person I talked to your master use to rattle on and on about you and their other students."**_

"Right that make sense anyways let me try some of my old tricks." I say trying to bolt forward-ground!? Yep! This is pain.

I groan pulling myself off the floor I had tried running like normal that didn't really work with this body.

 _ **"How about you practice for a bit over in the woods over there and I'll focus on that spell okay? Okay!"**_ Ecli says going back to focusing.

'She's right though I do need to try and gain back my momentum since I can't invigorate to begin with and now I can wield my...wait a second!' I summon my curved sword biting the hilt.

'This could work but maybe I should practice with a non-leathel object.' I think to myself returning my blade back to where ever it goes when I put it in the 'Overdrive'.

Biting down on a stick that was laying near these trees I look at them nodding 'this is kind of like how I practice when I was human and young well you know what they say you learn fast or you die fast nothing like Consumed or the locals to really get a jump in your step, good times.'

I look at the trees it kind of seem darkish? Huh...just like home! I fires towards the first tree trying to fix my body mid air but I slam into the tree instead dropping the stick along the way.

"Ouch, alright maybe practice my movements then try with the stick and work up from there." I say nodding to myself as I get ready to try again.

 **-?-**

The cloaked figure stands in the center of a dark room suddenly many different screens light up going one through Fifteen.

 _ **"You told me everything was going to plan what happened Sixteen?"**_ Number three asked. With a sigh Sixteen replies "as planned the fail safe for rampaging Knights activated and they shocked the Knights it would seem though that someone burnt out that fail safe making it useless halfway through the attack."

 _ **"So the doctor betrayed us!"**_ Four growled slamming their hand on something "I don't believe so like I said someone burnt it out but that someone could've been anyone even on the enemies side."

 _ **"The Paladin!?"**_ Six says in surprise Sixteen nods "indeed I believe the Paladin with her remaining forces somehow manage to burn it out she works right under the usurped king it would be no surprise she'd know about it."

 _ **"Ah the old lord he was lost during the flash was he not with his daughter?"**_ Seven asked Sixteen nods "yes it would seem so none of the Consumed under my control could find them and the remaining Knights vanished as well."

 _ **"We can assume they've found each other then."**_ Five mutters with a sigh as Eight suddenly started talking _ **" but with their numbers destroyed in our attack and most of the Knights on our side the path has been cleared has it not?"**_

"If you mean for our master rise then yes but it has been delayed sadly the curse of the Fallen Crescent can no longer be used to aid them." Sixteen says.

Four pipes up again _**"it was lost?!"**_ Sixteen nods "one of the last knights standing manage to get up after the fail safe went through its burn out and pushed the sacrifice out of the way as the curse was about to be placed on her."

 _ **"We'll have to deal with that knight then if they have the curse of the Fallen Crescent then we have to either bring to our side or destroy them I don't care which but if it's the latter we'll have to wait for our masters return while dealing with those idiotic Knights."**_ Three says.

"That would be fine but the young knight vanished halfway through the curse when they caused the bright light.

 _ **"Damn we'll have to send Screechers or some of our knights to deal with them."**_ Five says biting their thumb.

 _ **"No send a Harlot if we hide her well enough we can unleash hell on them."**_ Four suggest. _**"Survey the situation once we find them we'll make contact it's the best option."**_ Six says.

One raises their hand and the others go silent. _**"We do nothing for the time being with or without our hand the Consumed have a way to find their prey. If they have the Fallen Crescent and if it only half of what it should be I see no problem. For the pressing matter the thing we must worry about is these."**_ One snaps and images suddenly appear on screen.

 _ **"Durendal, Crocea Mors, Excalibur, Dyrnwyn, Fragarach and Hrunting"**_ One says calmly _**"These blades were dealt with and either destroyed or locked away deep underground all the blades that weren't destroyed were there but the Star has sense the energy of the blades you will look into this during your man hunt is that clear?"**_

 _ **"Yes One."**_ The group says _**"Good then this meeting is done an over with we will continue this conversation in the future when some progress has been made and Sixteen make sure your pets stay in line."**_ One says calmly Sixteen nods _**"Of course One."**_

With that each of the screens turn off one by one till the room was pitch black the sound of Sixteen foot steps are the only thing left in that room.

 **-Daliex-**

'Yes!' I fire off one tree then the next one and the next one till!? I roll pass the tree flipping myself to skid to a stop. "Right, no stick" I sigh bear crawling back over to the stick picking it once again with my mouth.

I fire forward slamming my feet? hooves? Hooves work hooves into the tree pushing off I fire towards the neck tree bounding off the branch toward the the next tree twisting my body mid air then spinning back into place hearing the branch snap behind me.

I look seeing the tree now with a large slash in it. Though the stick was broken so much for training with something that's not lethal it'll just keep breaking...well my mother never told me not to play with large Consumed killing weapons in my mouth so...

 **-?-**

"Hey Darius you know you can stop they're gone." The girl wearing a blue tank top chain mail underneath and a white skirt says. Her blue eyes looking down at him her white hair tied up in a neat bun.

"...I know Claire...and I respect why she went but..." He pulls something out of the junk pile he was searching falling backwards as he lets out a sigh. "I just...never knew rejection could hurt like this."

Raising his hand to the sky he whispers "if I forgot you would this pain vanish or would it linger behind like a scar on my body?"

Claire sighs looking to her right she pulls a small oddly shaped knife from her belt and aims it at the person watching.

"Who's there?!" She yells "just someone who need someone...hunted down." The mysterious voice says calmly "you're a client?" She asks confused looking down at Darius who sat up rubbing his eyes.

"What's the job?" He ask calmly "I need you to hunt down a certain man a Crescent Knight if you'd believe it." Darius eyes narrow walking forward slowly "you know what I like in a client someone who doesn't bother me with the little stuff someone who tells me what I need to know but you know what I don't like?" They ask as they get close.

Before they could ask a pistol falls from Darius sleeve shoving it against the mysterious voices head "someone who thinks my services are a joke." He states coldly "so you got a name Knight Contract?"

They chuckle "please call me ten it's my title." Darius stares at Ten before putting the gun away "fine Ten I'll hunt down your Crescent Knight but I want half the payment now and the other half later in case you try to bail out of our deal."

Ten smiles "I wouldn't dare but I'll have half of your payment sent to you now if we could discuss numbers I'm sure we can finish this without any." They snap a group of cloak figures appearing around the small area.

"Bloodshed right?" Darius stares at the group grinning "don't worry about bloodshed unless it's in the contract ." He says putting away his pistol. "I'm glad to here."

 **-Daliex-**

 _ **"Looking good and all but don't you think you're kind of pushing it weren't you going to find the locals?"**_ Ecli ask as I skid to a stop looking at the slash marks I've been leaving they were still way to light if I got into a real battle against a Consumed I'd be dead.

 _ **"Daliex did you hear me?"**_ I snap out of my thoughts shaking my head returning my sword. "Oh sorry about that Ecli I just want to be able to protect us in case anything comes up where...ever we are."

She laughs _**"Protect me are we forgetting who saved who back there?"**_ I sigh "you're right guess magic is real I mean look at me I'm this thing and we're...some random brightly colored well not anymore now we're...huh?"

I give a confused look _**"did you wander into the forest?"**_ Ecli asks as I bear crawl across a log "I got caught up in training...haven't said that in forever." I say chuckling as I continued down these dark paths.

"While I'm bear crawling why don't we-" Ecli suddenly laughs "what?" I asked confused _**"Bear crawling?"**_ She asked me "yeah what else would you call what I've been doing?

" _ **Walking?"**_ She asked "but I'm on fours." I say in a matter of fact sounding voice she sighs _**"what would you call it if you were running or jogging then?"**_ I think about it for a moment before answering.

"Bear run? Crab walk?" She burst into more laughter _**"Since you don't know what you are you've been calling what you do different things just do it like normal not like anyone will care besides you're a talking...whatever you are it should be the least of there worries."**_

I sigh "guess you're right." I say to her coming to a stop when I hear something odd... _ **"What is it?"**_ Ecli ask as I move towards some bushes getting down. "If I knew I wouldn't be acting so cautious." I mutter I can't summon my blade yet it might alert it of my presence or worse prompt it to strike me down.

A shadow appears out in the open where I just was I keep my eye on it for a moment it seems to be looking around for something. It didn't have my shape it seemed to also be covered in a cloak it growls suddenly before taking off.

 _ **"What was that?"**_ Ecli asked as I come out of the bush I shake my head "no idea but sticking around here won't do us any good." I say moving further into the woods or at least I think I was at some point.

I feel breath on my neck running forward I turn around seeing something flash towards the trees I go to run after them but I feel a sudden pain on the back of my head rolling forward I manage to catch a glimpse of something similar firing off as well.

Sitting up I summon my blade I get a good grip on it and walk forward slowly _**"This isn't good we need to run."**_ Ecli mumbles in my head. I nod going to run but I see a small chick sitting there chirping madly 'did they knock it out of its nest?'

I look up to see one of them holding one of the chicks opening its mouth and eating it. I growl 'change of plans Ecli we're protecting this little guy!' I think to myself.

I kneel down next to it somehow I manage to get it to jump on my back I can feel it crawl into my hair as I watch these things bound from tree to tree staring down at me. 'Live long. Die strong.'

 **-?-**

Daliex turns around quickly slashing at the figure that jumps back firing back towards the trees another bounds towards him jumping backwards he manages to dodge its claws.

Firing towards it Daliex goes to slice it but another one fires from the trees ramming into him and sending him off course. Slamming into a tree he drops his blade.

Looking behind him he hears the chick still chirping so he sighs with relief it wasn't hurt. picking up his sword quickly he fires off the tree he was next to bounding off another one slashing at the one still on the ground catching it barely it screeches flying into the bushes.

Daliex looks up as he lands to see the trees full of similarly colored eyes staring down at him he growls returning his blade and bolting.

The sound of the creatures behind him as constant reminder not to stop. One jumps in front of him jumping into the air he uses the creature as a spring board flinging himself over the trees for a moment seeing the edge of the forest in the distance.

"I'll get you out of here little guy!" He roars "that's a knights promise dam-ow!" He groans as the constant reminder that swearing wasn't allowed he begins getting close to the ground he see them underneath him.

Landing on one of them he slams into the ground it underneath him cushioning the landing not giving them time to lunge on him he fires forward seeing the light coming from outside the forest.

 _ **"Daliex use your armor!"**_ Ecli yells "no can do Ecli the chick might get crushed if I do." Daliex says he was surprised how well the chick was hanging on he could hear chirping still so he was good to run a bit faster.

As he reached the edge everything went quiet he spun himself around as he came out summoning his blade here they couldn't get the drop on him.

Standing there for five, ten till twenty minutes later nothing came out he sighs with relief falling to the ground panting.

 _ **"Dumb ass you shouldn't have stayed to protect some bird that fell out a tree."**_ Ecli growls Daliex chuckles "a knights job is to protect their king their country and their people if I couldn't do one of these things then I wouldn't be able to call myself a Crescent Knight."

 _ **"Yes but a chick isn't a citizen."**_ He chuckles "well I'm not human right now consider myself a part of the animal kingdom." He says she sighs _**"fine of the Circle of Life why don't you stand up and take a drink in front of that cottage."**_

 **-Daliex-**

"Cottage" I asked confused only now seeing the cottage that kind of looked like a tree kind of look like a giant bush.

I walk over "alright Chirp come on out we're getting a drink." I say calmly the small chick coming out on call.

 _ **"You named it?"**_ Ecli asked I laugh "course I did I mean it's not like I'm bringing it back to that forest after what I just saw and dealt with."

"Hm?" I look down at Chirp who is looking at the other birds flying in the sky "did I ever tell you I was a good at whistling?" I ask.

 _ **"No it's been a few hours remember?"**_ I laugh "yeah sorry we had to learn bird calls in case we had to use the in combat to tell enemy from ally and then there was the carrier birds ranging from a bunch of different species." I say I look at the birds whistling a small tone waiting a moment I hear a few of them respond.

 _ **"Wow that's an interesting trick."**_ Ecli says as I continue finally two or three come down landing next to me.

"Yeah I may have been the weakest knight but because of it I got to spend more time in classes like this." I say summoning a bit of bird feed.

"Back at base Red would go on and on how she was jealous on how well off I get with animals she even made me carry around certain foods depending on what animal she was trying to get to like her that week."

 _ **"Were you two close?"**_ Ecli asked I hummed over it as I gave them the bird feed it was weird how holding it kind of felt the same even in these hands of mine well no hands but you know what I mean.

"Not at first she had become my bunk mate a bit before my first time trying the Culling she was supportive and tried to give tips but so did Felix who had been at the time one of my closest friends...things just change sometimes." I mumble.

I take a drink of the water sighing with relief "that's good. Even if its out of a stream." I say laughing. I look at the birds and now a few lizards a cat some others I didn't know the name of and a rabbit who seem to be waiting for me to do something.

"You guys like my whistling?" I ask with a smile _**"you're talking to animals you're losing it."**_ Ecli says to me. Ignoring her I continue to whistle noticing that they seem to be swaying their heads to it.

'I've heard of smart animals but this was interesting.' I thought to myself as I continued swaying with them now. 'this reminds me of the days with the boys back at the Raid and when I was teaching Felix and Red how to sing or when master got drunk and...'

Before my thoughts go any deeper I notice the birds had begun chirping with my whistling even Chirp was trying to as well I almost break into a grin not wanting to ruin the beat we had going I continued to whistle.

Tapping my oh right hooves to match a beat.

 **-Song time-**

 **(Song time hate it or not you can skip if you like but here how it works the word is extended when you see this '...' example 'bye...' that would be byyyeee obviously this ',' is a stop for a moment while anything ending a sentence is a bit longer. For now that's all!)**

Daliex hops up grinning as the birds continue to chirp with the beat had been going with as he continued to tap his hooves on the ground leaning down next to Chirp.

 **"Well hello there little chick, it nice day outside, fly right up, I'm a knight in disguise. Listen to the tone comin from my mouth, just your average chick savior sitting right on by!"**

With that Chirp seems to cheer jumping onto his head as Daliex sat up grinning as he moved next to the stream swaying to the beat the animals following him.

 **"Well I'm just new and confused to this place, just a knight in armor coming around to this state. A chase like that has left me tired and drained, so why don't you all come around and dance with this state..."**

The other animals sway with him as he continued down the path the birds landing on him next to Chirp still chirping with the beat he was keeping.

 **"Coming through from a forest escape, saving Chirp from a dinner date. You be doing me a favor if you kept him for me cause those monsters after him are just bad as can be..."**

Singing that line two of the birds fly around his head whistling a bit of a different tune that went with the beat a figure seem to be watching from the distance.

 **"Go down to a leader please, need someone to listen to my plea, ain't got a cot to sleep or stay. If they ain't usin one, why not let me..."**

Jumping up on a rock Daliex notices how many animals were now listening and one of the birds seems to have flown off somewhere listening to what he had said.

 **"Wait, Wait! I won't lie...it's a bit redundant to let you try! Sure they might listen a plea but they won't give it a thought if it ain't comin from me..."**

That stops the animals who were leaving slowly coming back over to continue the song and the beat.

 **"Hey, Hey! It's okay...it's not a matter of who would go today! But if at first you think it's strange you won't think twice when I fix everything..."**

Daliex hops down stomping with a nod for the other animals to try which he got them to do with the beat grinning he continues.

 **"Went down to one strange place, one misfortune I just couldn't stop, ripped from a story I knew to well, but even now I'm thinking of trying again...!"**

 **"Wait, Wait! I won't lie...it's a bit redundant to let you try! Sure they might listen a plea but they won't give it a thought if it ain't comin from me..."**

 **"Hey, Hey! It's okay...it's not a matter of who would go today! But if at first you think it's strange you won't think twice when I fix everything..."**

Back next to the stream Daliex uses his 'overdrive' to change into another one of his uniforms since the other was ripped up a bit.

 **"Now rest up guys, it's time to rest! A song like this is sung for the best. Bring it down to the very end and I promise we'll be friends."**

He says moving towards the animals with a grin on his face Ecli was for one thing shocked he had broken out into song like this but stayed quite for the most part humming the beat as well.

 **"Wait, Wait! I won't lie...it's a bit redundant to let you try! Sure they might listen a plea but they won't give it a thought if it ain't comin from me..."**

 **"Hey, Hey! It's okay...it's not a matter of who would go today! But if at first you think it's strange you won't think twice when I fix everything..."**

 _ **"See ya around...I'm going to town...I'll see you around...AHAHAHAHA..."**_ He finishes with that as he moves towards the road leading into town. The animals waving goodbye as he continued on his way.

As he gets further off the one hiding comes out "who was that pony?" A meek voice asked turning to the animals that were watching him go.

 **-Daliex-**

"Man that felt good haven't sang in ever!" I said as I walked _**"You don't think it's weird you just busted into song?"**_ She asked he grins "I heard you huming along.

 _ **"Ah! I never I mean it's not that it was bad just that-"**_ I laugh "come on lighten up you're the reason I can even sing like that ya know?"

 _ **"Huh?"**_ I sigh "you're the one with the time travel spell." I mutter _**"Right! That's what you meant of course."**_ She laughs weakly and goes quiet.

 _ **"So you just made that up as you went along?"**_ Ecli asked "I've been known for my sudden burst of passion before I became a knight and...some of the younger kids at Masters place enjoyed it when me and Jade use to sing to them."

I sigh "not many good bed times stories when the world is covered in monsters a good lullaby is something me and her could whip up in a flash that and the stories along with them."

 _ **"So you were like an older brother to them?"**_ Ecli says "More like a dad for a few they I want to think looked up to me they knew about my dream to become a Crescent Knight when I became one they were crying for me it was...something I could never forget."

I chuckle "look at us talking all buddy buddy about the past like this makes it seem like we've known each other forever."

" _ **In a sense we did your master like I said before talked about her pupils to me you happened to be one of the few they seemed keen on sharing many details about..."**_ Ecli says with a sigh.

"Well you are my lucky charm so lets get to know each other Live Long." I cheer She sighs _**"Die...Strong."**_ She seems reluctant to say it.

"That's right." I say laughing "lets get along well Ecli." I say stopping as we get in front of a town.

"No talking in public alright?" I say calmly. _**"Oh and a talking whatever you are is..."**_ She stops I look around to see what she sees laying my eyes on it.

No cars no broken buildings and no people only...these multi-colored creatures. _**"I'm not sure what kind of place I teleported you to but we should keep our heads low being quiet...now!"**_

I nod "alright low profile time to dig up some information on this place." I mutter walking forward 'I'll change the future...for their sake."

 **Chapter End**

 **And that is it the song thing was fun it's why the chapter is a bit shorter I focused a bit on the lyrics and I based it off a song I know. Muffin to the first one who can guess that. Anyways I know it ain't the best song but it was fun to write and make up and expect something like that in the future. Till then have a great day!**


	3. A Knight is good at buisness?

Chapter Three

 _ **"Please he's my brother! Don't do it!"**_ _**The orange hair boy yells reaching out to stop the scythe from slashing through the other boy.**_

 _ **The blade goes through the brother ripping them in half and cutting through the orange hair boys arm making them scream out in pain.**_

 _ **Looking down at the boy with cold eyes they stand their calmly before their ear piece ringing they click it and over it a mysterious voice says "was it done?" They ask.**_

 _ **Looking down at the corpse they reply with a smiple "yes."**_

 _ **"Good your friend is waiting for you having already completed there task it's sad how slow you-"**_

 _ **The mysterious voice can't continue as something smashes against their head. Looking up they see red hair and a blade coming down ontop of them.**_

 **-Daliex-**

 _ **'So what have you found thus far?'**_ She asks me smugly I sigh sitting down behind a building before going over what I found out pulling off my the hood on my cloak.

Oh right did I mention I found a cloak in my storage made it easier to remain anonymous while conversing with some of the locals here.

'Well I now know what I am I'm something called a pony we didn't have anything like this where I came from no wonder I didn't know what it was.' I think to myself with a sigh.

'Second we're in a kingdom called Equestria which from what I've heard from wandering around alone and easedropping encompasses some other kingdoms. Not only that but the rulers are some kind of hybrid of the other three races of ponies or something.'

 _ **'A hybrid? What, are they flying magic shooting giants?'**_ Ecli says with a laugh I sigh shrugging not sure if she can see that but I continue anyways.

'There are two rulers both go by the title of princess I think there names were Celstia and...Luna wait!? Why am I explaining this to you?' I growl.

She laughs _**'I may have gone to sleep while you were going around investigating.'**_ I sigh of course she'd fall asleep.

'Fine, fine here's something else apparently the princesses student forget which one, is here as she's apparently help out with some terrible crisis which happened recently.' I say thinking about the name before shaking my head.

'Not sure what that means but it might help to inquire aid from them since unlike the two who actually rule the kingdom most just call her by her name which was Twilight...something Sprinkle? No that wasn't it Shi-' I winch in pain 'no cussing of course forgot about that.'

 _ **'Name doesn't matter what does matter is that we now have information and what've you concluded from your own knowledge of the world?'**_ Ecli ask I hum for a moment then respond.

'This isn't my world, not only is there no mention of my nation or the empire but the air is clean along with the water. There's no Faint energy freezing the water and making it a cess pool for weaker Consumed to hide in.' I say with a sigh.

'Speaking of Consumed this place has no barriers to protect from them they should all be dead and this place should had been used to form a nest many species of animals have died out because the Consumed hunted them down and slaughtered them.' I finish.

 _ **'So the time travel spell sent you to a different dimension or an entire new world? I guess I was right calling it a teleportation spell now why did the curse interfer with the spell like that though?'**_ Ecli questions I shake my head.

'But I've learn the slang around here I'm not suppose to say someone but 'somepony' and with anyone it's 'anypony' then there's a bunch of other things like foal and filly and-' Ecli cuts me off with her laughter.

 _ **'You're really getting into this aren't you.'**_ I laugh standing up and walking back in the open pulling on my cloaks hood.

'I'll have you know...' I begin 'I was the head of my research class if I didn't take this chance to study and entire new species-no an entire new society of sentient hor-ponies then I'd do my teacher and my reaserch partner a disservice.'

 _ **'Your focus seems to drift a lot of the Circle of Life.'**_ Ecli says I smile looking around before remembering something.

'Right the currency here! They were called bits they're not like our credits which were just placed into our communication devices. They're coins! Can you imagine that?! Coins!'

I stand up pulling the one I picked up while gathering info to show to Ecli who hums at the coin.

 _ **'So how much is this worth?'**_ She asks me _**'If we're stuck here till I can teleport you back then I think we're going to have to find a place to stay and eat.'**_ At this I laugh.

'I don't plan on staying in the town I'm gonna crash out in that forest I saw some herbs out there selling for a few of these bits if I collect them and sell them for cheaper then I can buy some food and maybe some stuff to make a small shack.' She sighs.

 _ **'Why are we going to rough it again?'**_ She asks me _**'I mean come on I bet you could smooth talk your way into some bits or work I mean you were a looker when you weren't a horse.'**_

'Pony' I correct her.

 _ **'Whatever you looks might've carried over to this form I sure as hell can't tell now.'**_ I grin humming to myself _**'what?'**_ Ecli asks me confused.

'So when I was human you thought I was attractive?' I tease I look down at the purple gem seeing it turn red suddenly.

 _ **'Huh! I mean I don't think you're attractive. Wait no you're not ugly I mean...asshole!'**_ At that last comment I almost burst out into laughter but hold it in since I'd look like some crazy pony if I did...Yes! I said it right! Fu-! Dam-! Ow...I need to stop trying to cuss.

'Alright now that all of that is settled back to the forest I go.' I move out from behind the building feeling myself collide with someo-pony. Almost messed that up.

I shake my head looking down to see a pony with a purple mane and a white body not like mine though hers (I'm assuming they're a she) here was more like a snow white. Which I've seen we've purified areas before and seen actual snow thank you very much.

I offer a hoof smiling "are you alright miss." She shakes her head noticing the hoof taking as I help her up "oh yes darling I'm...fine..." the last word seems to extend when she looks up at me.

 _ **'Casanova low profile remember.'**_ I nod letting my knightly side take over as I bow to smiling remembering what I should call a female pony.

"I'm glad to here I wouldn't want to harm a beautiful mare such as yourself but I must be off things to do little time to look at beauty you know how it goes." I say with a smile before running off.

 _ **'Casanova I get you do that as a way to break the ice or try to be funny but . .Not do that anymore! Low profile! Come on we just went over this.'**_ I laugh as I hit the woods pulling back up my cloaks hood.

"Come on Ecli if I let that get to me to much I wouldn't be able to have any fun besides Felix and Lexus told me that my way of breaking the ice made great impressions on people some more great than others this one old guy kept asking for me when my schedule was open."

 _ **"Always the busy Knight then?"**_ She asks me I chuckle at that.

"When the title weakest knight is hanging over your head you have to train harder and do more than anyone else to keep up." I say to her as I wandered through the woods. Which I think was called the Everfree Forest.

 _ **"When you were fighting with Winters and Kai you seem to handle yourself very well."**_ She says calmly.

"Winters was getting used to her new augmented weapon and Kai was badly injured not only that but I only took out the Screechers and help apply pressure to attacks to secure the kill." I sigh thinking about 'it'.

"There was a time when I didn't use two swords before I met my master when I carried a different title over my head but I took an oath that I would never use it again." I bite my lip before shaking my head. "There's no way I could weild it in this form anyways."

"Anyways someone like the Paladin could take an entire army of powerful Consumed and a few nest while a Captain could take out multiple nest without breaking a sweat depending on the captain since many vary in their fields." I say stopping for a moment before going on.

" Vanguards were middle ground between destructive power and normal knight and could rip through an entire squad of knights while fighting Consumed." I stop summoning a bag from my 'Overdrive' when I see the herbs.

"Hopefully these aren't poisonous." I mumble as I pick the first few up with my mouth then try with my hooves...which work better somehow? Weird.

After collecting them all I return the bag to my 'Overdrive' looking around I sigh "do you think we could rest here and not get mauled?" I ask Ecli doesn't answer but I feel as though she face palmed.

"Good point into the tree we go." I bound off one tree trunk towards the next flinging myself on top a thick branch yawning I close my eyes. "First sleep then the bitc-ow!" I groan gaining a laugh from Ecli. I chuckle "glad you didn't go mute on me night Ecli." I mutter before I feel myself whisk off into sleep.

 **-Ecli -**

I touch the screen sighing I sit there in the purple darkness his heart beat a constant reminder that I'm not alone again "goodnight..." I mutter my eyes closed listening to his slow and steady beat.

 **-Song Time-**

 _ **"I'm just a monster inside a cage, smashed and battered out of fright ...from those who only wanted a normal life."**_

Standing up she starts moving in a circle as mirrors being appearing different images of a figure sitting next to it then multiple smalls one then one small one kneeling down next to it smiling.

 _ **"Clans' laid and died with this case it took awhile..But when you're stuck and smashed when you don't work for awhile everything just moves in slow motion..not even I had the time for the comotion..."**_

A figure suddenly pulls the smaller figure away laughing and pointing towards the screen as they go to pick it up the small figure rams into the other one picking whatever was on the ground and running.

 _ **"Please...don't..break..from..within...Awoken from the den...I awake and see their pain... I've...seen...it every...time...Broke and worn inside...A fragment of...their pain..."**_

She touches the screen of the small figure hidding whatever they were holding the bigger figures grabbing them and beat them down before vanishing the small figure laying their a black ooze dripping from them towards the screen.

 _ **"I know I ran away to cry and it wakes me up and haunts me every night and this is what I get for my inconsistency."**_

For a moment she stand there shadowy hand wrapping around the mirrors smalls cracks appearing as she turns away moving quickly past the shattering mirrors.

 _ **"When everything went black and they begged for more I go a little crazy cause I know they'll break some more before they reach my blacken core."**_

She stops in the center of the purple abyss looking at a giant hole in the ground two small figures at the bottom of it seemingly talking to each others as a large shadow figures move towards it suddenly Ecli looks up into the sky reaching out.

 _ **"Can I...Change..your fate...That has been tied so far into night...Maybe...if I escape this cage... and act as if everything is okay...Maybe I can help you get out even if you don't want to escape!"**_

She sings other figures moving around her all staring at her before she sighs standing up and walking down the path.

 _ **"I'm just rotten to the core..."**_ The figures growl under there breath in rows each taking turns as she passes by.

 _ **"I'm just rotten to the core..."**_

 _ **"I'm just rotten to the core..."**_

She continues up a large hill a building in the distance as places her fingers on the wall of the path and continues up.

 _ **"I'm just rotten to the core..."**_

Closing her eyes she reaches the top a bloody battle had just pass many shadowy figures laid on the ground slowly vanishing.

Looking up she saw a small figure looking up at a large one which was roaring to the sky a large blade in their hands another large figure stands a bit near here seeming to stare down the other large figure.

 _ **"I'm just rotten to the core..."**_

Walking towards the small figure who was slowly vanishing she kneels down touching their face white hair suddenly appearing on it and a pair of green eyes and pale skin. The child looks at her confused.

 _ **"Can I...Change..your fate...That has been tied so far into night...Maybe...if I escape this cage... and act as if everything is okay...Maybe I can help you get out even if you don't want to escape!"**_

Everything goes black and silent until a small purple glow appears then vanishes and once again appears.

 **-Daliex-**

I wasn't dead when I woke up an it seems I manage to sleep until the next day as well I hop down from the tree walking back the way I came from towards Ponyville.

"So Ecli how'd you sleep?" I ask calmly no answer I sigh 'guess she still asleep.' I thought to myself as I continued down the path.

As I enter a clearing I noticed a cloaked figure standing their looking at some herbs I walked over towards them nodding as they took some.

"So what kind of herbs are these if you don't mind me asking?" I say having sat next to them my cloaks hood up once again, the cloaked figure jumps moving a bit away. "Oh my fright I thought you to be a creature of the night." From the voice I assumed they were female.

And...did she just ryhme at me? Two can play at that game miss cloaked lady! "Nay I be a knight and I didn't mean to cause you any fright." I say bowing. The female chuckles pulling down her hood to reveal another creature I did not know.

"I would not expect another to ryhme unless you're just copying mine." She says her mohawk like hair with black and white stripes shooting out when the hood came down.

I smile "is it a crime to be another who speaks in ryhmes?" I ask she shakes her head with a smile.

"No not a crime just something I don't see many times." I shrug keeping my hood up looking down at the herbs.

"Then I'll stop using mine and talk as I usually do is that fine?" I say picking one of the herbs up and looking at it with a bit of interest.

"That's fine and so shall I." She says "my name is Zecora it's a pleasure to meet you." She says extending out her hoof I hand her the herb smiling.

"Just a travaler but you can call me Daliex just don't spread the name around alright." She nods thinking about the name.

"Are you foreign as well friend?" She questions me I think about it for a second before nodding.

"Yes actually." I begin losing my smile laughing. "I decided to take a nap in this forest in one of the trees after I collected some herbs I plan on camping out here after selling them to the ponies in town." She nods.

"I see this place is dangerous if you do not know what you are doing Daliex if you don't know what you're doing." I nod.

"I'll take that advice to heart Zecora hopefully we see each other again I'd love to chat about some herbs over tea." I say smiling with a bow before walking pass.

"Take care Daliex a strange evil has wandered into this forest be careful that you don't fall into it's claws." She says as I move through the bushes.

 _ **"Ugh...Daliex where are we now?"**_ Ecli groans as we get closer to the edge of the forest again.

"Oh we're getting close to that town we were in you can go back to sleep if you like I don't mind." I say to her as I hum hearing the familiar sounds of birds I decide to stop humming and whistle with them.

Once I exited the forest I saw a few birds fly towards me and a small chick that seems to be extra excited to see me. "Chirp my favorite little bird buddy how've you been?" I ask kneeling down so they could jump onto my back as I walk whistling with the brids once again.

"I'd love to sing a bit for you guys but I'm in a hurry maybe later." I say as more birds land on my back chirping and whistling to mimick the beat from when I was singing.

I laugh "Come on guys you're pulling my tail here I got to go sell these herbs." I say as I hear a sweet voice singing as I started whistling again. I look to my left seeing a yellow...pegasus yes pegasus with pink hair singing with the birds tone not saying any words but using her sweet voice to match the beat.

I stop whistling a bit to change the beat she follows seeming to walk towards where I was whistling I move behind a bush whistling once again I continue walking hearing the birds continue the beat when I go silent following the voice I hear it get closer I move whislting once again.

As I approach the next bush I realize the voice is on the other side of it I smile continue my whislting. As I walk around the bush I hear them head around as well the opposite side.

After a minute of this though I stop sitting in front of the bush whistling with the birds on my head a few other animals coming over as well as the sweet voice approaches it gasp seeing me.

I turn my head towards them smiling "so that beautiful voice was coming from you?" I ask pulling my hood down. the birds fly off for a moment but land back on stopping their whistling. "So what's your name?" I ask.

Nothing or at least I thought that till I saw her mouth move. I tilt my head in confusion "oh apologies asking one's name before giving their own is rude." I bow "I'm the wandering traveler but you can call me Daliex." I say smiling.

Once again I think she says nothing but I see her mouth moving I give her a confused look before Chirp suddenly comes out of my mane chirping.

Her head perks up as Chirp lands in front of her jumping up and down as they chirp. "You're father?" She asks.

Sitting their for a moment I remember a figure near the cottage I smile "so you were the one taking care of my little Chirp I'm assuming then."

"Apologies for leaving Chirp with you but I couldn't bring him back in that forest with me so I left him with the other birds I didn't realize they were living with you my apologies."

"Oh no it's fine is welcome to stay with me the poor thing was so tired but wouldn't stop asking about you." I smile.

"You speak chirp?" I ask confused. She shakes her head then thinks about it before nodding then thinks about it shaking her head.

Once again I was confused but I shook it off "I can't thank you enough for looking after my little Chirp if you ever need any herbs just ask me I'll go looking for them for as long as I'm here Ms...?" I stop confused.

"Oh my name is Fluttershy and thank you for looking after Chirp after what those meanies did to their family." I shake my head.

"I only wish I could've save them all but I can't change the pass I'll swing by once again to drop Chirp off before I go back into the forest and don't forget to ask for any herbs ." I say with a smile bowing before pulling back on my hood.

"Chirp lets go get you something to eat daddies about to get paid." I say the small chick chirps in excitement as I kneel back down letting Chirp craw into my hair.

"Do take care I'd hate for all my singing friends to be sad." I say with a smile "even more so if that sweet voice of yours was ruined lets sing together sometime." I say with a bow walking past towards the town.

"Be safe Chirp." I hear her call Chirps had somehow mange to get to the top of my head Chirping loud as if to say they would. I chuckle.

 _ **'Hey it's a home for the bird guess that conversation is fine but did you have to offer her herbs if selling them does work then we should keep as much as we can."**_ Ecli says finally chipping in.

'A knight needs to repay their debts taking care of Chirp might be taxing with all those animals she seems to have with her lifting that burden a bit is the least I can do.' I say losing my smile 'and what do you mean if it works I'm going to sell them to the person selling them for a quarter of the price they're selling them for.'

 _ **'What!? Why?'**_ Ecli asks confused.

'If I sell them all cheap to all the people who sell these herbs they can lower their prices since they not only have more but they can afford it. Of course if I sold all of them to one seller they could cash in on it but I'm planning to wander around and see who'll buy them first then go to the sellers.'

 _ **'Fine just remember to get something to eat I heard your stomach growling a while ago and take a shower or something!"**_ Ecli says I laugh.

"I plan to once we sell all this maybe get some normal street clothes my formal attire doesn't really fit...mostly because everyone seems to go nude here.'

 _ **'Some people would call that a blessing being sent to a place with a bunch of nudist.'**_ Ecli chips in.

'Right maybe if they were the same species as me...and by that I mean my old species then I'd probably be happy and that's a probably what if they go all crazy on me because I'm clothes?' I ask her.

 _ **"Good point...time to sell some herbs!"**_ Ecli cheers.

 **-?-**

 **"I thought that was a good place for eatting but that pony messed it up for us and made us late." The creature pleads to the the large being sittng in front of them on a throne in silence.**

 **"I placed how many of my creatures in your command?" They asked coldly the small creature flinches.**

 **"Three hundred" the small craeature begins "but some of them-"**

 **The large being cuts them off "and what pray tell did I instruct you to do with them?"**

 **"To observe the area but you see-" three blades fire around the creatures neck stoping them from talking.**

 **"Now that could've been deadly but you see I have a problem with my anger and I make sure to let people know when talking to me to not make excuses when they fail!"**

 **The creatures flinches "now you come back to me with hundred of them missing late and without information and you blame it on a singal pony?" They ask.**

 **"The sun! They reach the edge of the forest and many of us fell into it's light!" The small creature says.**

 **The large being sighs the blades firing into the small creature it gags for a moment as the blades turn inside of it making its last moments painful.**

 **"I'll be sending my scouts I expect you to make sure no one leaves do I make myself clear?" The being asked the figure sitting in the shadow who nods.**

 **"Good, the last thing we need is for them to realize we're right under there noses we need that pony dealt with as well from this faliures description it won't be hard to find them."**

 **A thing of black fog flys out through the window the being sighs leaning to one sigh "whatever move they make next will just make the rope around their neck tighter so make it so I can watch the life drain from you quickly."**

 **-Daliex-**

 _ **'Wow that was easier than expected one bag full of bits and a bunch of happy sellers guess we picked the right herb to grab huh Daliex?'**_ Ecli asks as I walk.

I think about it for a moment before shrugging 'I assumed for the worse but seeing how ponies avoid that place like the plague I'm not surprised selling herbs that grow in it would be turned away that quickly if you were already selling it.' I sigh 'if only things work smoothly like this all the time.' I thought to myself.

"Alright Chirp time to get some food I saw some cafe place nearby want to go there?" I asked calmly a cheerful Chirp was the response I got, I chukle "the cafe it is."

Once we're there I'm given a menu which to my dismay and to no surprise has no meat...I'm going to die here. I slam my head into the table but lift it pointing at a random item on the list he bows and takes the menu from me.

 _ **'Not a fan of a vegan diet?'**_ Ecli asks I give her a dark chuckle _**'note taken not bringing it up shutting up...now.'**_

Once the food is brought I give the waiter a few bits not sure how much was enough to tip so I just went with a hoove full he looked at it then looked at me.

Did I under tip the sudden smile on his face and the bow tells me otherwise I just hope I didn't mess up and am now gonna get spit in my drink or something.

Also what am I looking at? Is this hay in between two pieces of bread? I take a bit surprised by how much my tounge liked it and I hated it. Why does this body love this so much.

I finish almost all the sandwich before pulling off some bread placing it on the table for Chirp to pick at.

Looking at the waiter I smile handing him a few more "my compliments to the chef this meal was perfect." I say he bows once again taking the coin and the now empty plate.

"Finish up quick Chirp we got to get you back over to place before it get's...dark." I pick Chirp up placing him under my hood as rain poured down from the sky.

Leaving the cafe quickly and heading over to the Cottage owned I knocked on the door...no answer. Pulling of the cloak I wrap Chrip in it hidding him underneath me. "Just stay there Chrip you should be fine." I say with a smile.

 _ **"If you stay here you're going to catch a cold lets just head for the forest it should be more dry than here in the open."**_ Ecli says I shake my head.

"Sorry Ecli I can't need to wait for her so Chirp can get warm he'll die out there in the cold and if anything attacks me in this form I might not be able to protect him so that's final."

It took awhile but the rain finally stopped and came back seemingly sad about something " are you okay?" I asked confused.

She looked at me and Chirp soaked and wet and surpisingly I was allowed inside so I could dry off along with Chirp she also explained why she was down. Her friend (no name) was given had extra tickets to some fancy thing called the Grang Galloping Galla (G.G.G.) and she was trying to to see the garden and skiping a bit her friend snapped at her.

I thought about it for a moment before laughing "so all your friends want to go to this G.G.G. and your friend only has one ticket sucks to be your friend then."

She looks at me confused "what do you mean no matter who she chooses she still gets to go." I smile from her answer.

"Yeah but...if I had to choose between a close few of my friends to go to something they all wanted to go to I'd hate to let any of them down I'm assuming that's how she feels. If I wanted to go I would've given her some space they're her tickets and I wouldn't want to make her feel guilty over picking someone over me."

I sigh "then again that's just my opinion I could be completely wrong but keep and open mind you could be hurting your friend more than you think from doing that."

I pick up my now dry cloak pulling it back on "I don't want to take anymore of your time as always please just ask if you need any herbs and have a pleasent night ."

A whisper stops me I give a confused look as I stand at the front door "sorry what?" I ask 'seriously we're back to the muttering thing? I thought we had something!' The dramatics in my head weren't lost on Ecli who bursted into laughter in my head.

"You can just call me Fluttershy." I finally hear her say I chuckle smiling "alright keep my Chrip safe then Fluttershy don't want them getting sick now." I say heading out through the front door.

 **-?-**

 _ **"I've heard they've given you a new name Grim Reaper was it that's fucking hilarious tell you what when I kill you I'll take that title Drake!"**_ **The beast roars pushing forward the small cloaked figure known as Drake lands on the bridge their red eyes staring down at the beast.**

 **"You've been given a new name as well haven't you beast? Slayer." Drake says with his monotone voice, aiming their blade at Slayer. The blade was crimson and curved the blade had jagged teeth leading up to its point then it seem to go over just a bit and vanish behind the more thick part of the blade on the blade were small green lines leading to circles each with their own small orbs inside it.**

 **The hilt covered with black medical tape Drake gripped it tightly "I told you to vanish that day Slayer but you returned meaning you have a deah wish." They say clamly.**

 **Slayer who's left arm was a giant blade the shape of a human male with gray hair hand brown eyes wearing a pair of brown pants laughed pointing their own leaking black bladed arm at Drake.**

 **"My power dwarfs yours now you couldn't stop me even if you wanted to let alone get me to run away again!" Drake doesn't r** _ **espond lifting their blade it begins glowing slashing downwards they send a giant blue slash of ice at Slayer who dodges laughing.**_

 _ **Slayer looks up to see Drake was gone looking behind him quickly he manages to deflect Drake as he was bringing down his blade. Before he can say something though the swords red gem shines and a explosion of fire sends Slayer to the ground.**_

 _ **"Bastard!" Slayer growl with their right arm they shoot out black tendrils that go after Drake who jumps on his sword the green gem shining he blast into the air with a gust of wind flying on his sword he dodges the tendrils not seeing Slayer use the tendrils to pull a building down.**_

 _ **Seeing the quickly approaching shadow Drake fires down towards Slayer who suddenly stomps the ground a pillar shooting up stabbing Drake in the side who screams from the sudden wound falling off their sword.**_

 _ **Laughing as the building falls ontop of Drake Slayer turns back to what he was doing. "Now then I was in the middle of slaughtering those people I-!?" Having taken his eyes off Drake the Reaper manages to kick Slayer into a building pickin up their sword they look back at the building covering their face as the dust cloud fires past.**_

 _ **"I told you! Grim Reaper you couldn't best me now!" Slayer roars Drake looks forward in time to see Slayer firing forward. Clashing blades once again the two arms seem to blur out as they continue unleashing strikes at each other.**_

 _ **Both vanish for a moment appearing on a bridge allowing the ruined city to come into sight as the two scream out there blades meeting once again. Lifting their hand Slayer goes to fire tendrils at Drake who suddenly cranks it the jagged edge firing downwards as steams shoots from the blade.**_

 _ **Slayer screams out in pain as Drake chainsaw blade begins ripping though his blade arm and the tendrils kicking him back Slayer begins repairing his arm but not quick enough as Drake stabs his blade into the ground a brown orb shinning as it causes the entire bridge to shake and suddenly collapse in on itself.**_

 _ **Jumping on the blade quickly and flipping it to the green orb Drake stands on top of it looking down at the debris waiting.**_

 _ **"Bastard!" Slayer roars firing out of the debris ramming into him sending the two through a building and high into the air lifting their blade up Drake goes to slash down on Slayer who shoots tendrils at the blade sending it out of his hands "no more surprises from that Grim Reaper!"**_

 _ **Staring down at them Drake breathes in slowly "I'll show you the reason they call me the Grim Reaper as a parting gift Slayer." Drake says the red in his eye vanishing and turning black.**_

 **-Daliex-**

"This is looking good." I say nodding at my handy work I might not be use to this body but that doesn't mean I can't fend for myself look at this fortress of awesome I just. It's just a couple logs I pushed togehter.

 _ **"Lets hope it doesn't rain again speaking off which do you remember that stream we passed you might be able to wash yourself off there."**_ Ecli says I nod.

"Alright I'll head over there but I've got to ask while I'm walking how much longer you think you'll need to gain power." I say she sighs.

 _ **"It'll take a bit of time unless you find a consumed and let me asorb it's energy we're kind of stuck with the slow but steady process."**_ She says.

"Glad to here this new form of mine is kind of buming me out especially since I saw a flying version and a magic casting one like seriously!" I groan hearing Ecli laugh.

 _ **"Don't some Units have flying uints installed?"**_ Ecli asks I think about it nodding 'maybe I have one in the 'Overdrive' then I might be able to fly though in this form it probably controls differently.' I think to myself.

"Yeah they're called Ravens they have their units augmented for flight we don't all get them because many knights need the extra Faint energy for certain attacks other Unit abilities and the list goes on if I wasn't worried that I'd be ripped apart by the Unit." I say reaching the river I turn my clothes over to the 'overdrive' and take out a bar of soap seriously how much did they stuff in this thing?

 _ **"And why would it rip you apart all the other sets of clothes we've seen on you changed with this form why wouldn't it?"**_ Eclia ask I sigh as I get in the water scrubbing myself down with the soap by the way how am I holding this with my hoof?

'It might be immune to the curses effect because of the already existing Faint energy inside it that and the fact that my weapons which are used to kill Consumed didn't change with my form to make it easier to use.'

 _ **"That actually makes sense alright if we're going to die then we have to use it no pussy footing around it."**_ Ecli says I nod.

"Of course if someone else is in danger that rule applies as well can't just ignore other people dying around us can we?" I say as I hum trying to scrub one of the more hard to reach places.

 _ **"Uh...yeah I mean I would rather you not your entire world depends on us going back in time and fixing everything you know?"**_ Ecli says I sigh nodding.

"I know but if I let this world get destroyed or the people well ponies in this case get hurt or killed then I'm just doing what the king did and abandoning them when they need them to stand strong." I say growling.

 _ **"I know it's because you're a knight you say stuff and well do stuff like one but is that really all there is to that?"**_ Ecli asks me.

"Hm me being a knight not cutting it for you anymore and the reasoning I gave you seems to have jumped over your head but if you must know it's a feeling I get when I think or see someone in danger something snaps inside of me and I can't help but risk my neck for them."

"Anything more than that for an explanation and it'd be like we've been friends forever I don't just pour secrets from my mouth Ecli besides I've trusted you with a lot of information don't ignore that to much alright?" I say to her finishing up I return the soap to 'overdrive' and head back towards my little up and coming camp.

 _ **"...I..."**_ Ecli starts 'did I hurt her feelings?' I thought to myself suddenly going into a panic a bit at the thought.

"I mean we're close Ecli I'm just saying we've only known each other since I've come here before that, you were just a charm I wore around my neck and I wasn't allowed to wear you during the event so when I got the chance to put you back on I did I won't lie I'd be..." I stop for a moment thinking about it.

"I...I don't know what I'd be without your assitance back there and you're the one helping me get back not only to my home to fix everything but also to return me to my old body so thank you."

 _ **"No, no, no it's not that I wanted to say...I'm sorry I'm always prying at you for things and you've for the most part have been open with me about everything I just...I've been asleep for what feels like forever and you're the only one I can talk to."**_ Ecli says as we get back to camp.

"I understand when we're alone like this I wouldn't mind you talking but I don't know what these ponies will do if they see my talking necklace." I say yawning.

"Looks like we're sleeping in a tree till I finish working on our little shack." I say bounding off two trees to a third and landing on a branch yawning I close my eyes.

 _ **"How do you even stay up here?"**_ Ecli asks I wave my hoof in an over dramatic manner grinning and opening my eyes.

"Magic!" I say in a sarcastic tone.

 _ **"Ha...ha..."**_ Ecli says _**"Just get some rest we got herbs to pick tomorrow and a town to sell them to."**_ Ecli says earning herself a chuckle. _**"Night Daliex."**_

I nod "night Ecli." feeling myself be wisked off by the sweet mistress known as sleep.

 **-?-**

 **"You son of a bitch!" They scream punching the boy sending him into the wall "Damien why?! What the hell did you need me to say to make you stop?!" The one who had punched the boy screams.**

 **Damien slowly stands up looking at the corpse "he's dead now he was tainted my mission was to kill all-" Another punch shuts Damien up.**

 **"I thought we were like brothers you bastard! We loved you like one he loved you like one and you killed him! Not everyone who's tainted turns you son of a bitch!" He screams sending another punch his way this time Damien catches it looking up at them.**

 **"Would you stake your life on the idea your brother wouldn't turn?" Damien ask it stops them for a moment but then they suddenly grabbed Damien by his shirt and growls.**

 **"No but if I had to bet on something it's that you're worst than any Consumed out there tainted and closer to Consumed than any other but remaining human you fucking monster."**

 **Damien yellow eyes flash for a moment looking down at his bloody hands in confusion tears rolling down his face. "It's right to kill them...I was told constantly to kill them and from the moment I met you I was told to kill him." Damien falls to his knees his eyes still locked to his bloody hands they were shaking now.**

 **"What stop you then monster? Huh did you want to dig under our skin? Fuck with his head make your job easier?!" They growl punching Damien once again over his head blood trickling down to his face dripping onto his hands.**

 **"I wanted a family..." He whispers "I saying that he wouldn't turn that he wasn't tainted but during our fight he-" Another punch.**

 **"Shut the hell up no excuses don't ever show your face in front of me again Damien..." He growls walking away from the boy who laid on the ground crying for the first time in years.**

 **Chapter END!**

 **CoreDevil: Why thank you. I do have plans for a story revolving around them but since the reason would be spoilers I'll leave it at that. As for the second one thank you and I'll do my best to do so.**


	4. A Knight can Waver?

Chapter Four

 **"We need to talk." The woman says from the shadows to the man.**

 **The man groans looking down at his glass "sorry honey we've had a kid together I'm gonna need three more of these before we can 'talk'." He says calmly.**

 **"He needs a father!" The pink haired woman yells the man stands up throwing the glass in rage.**

 **"And I can't be that father why can't you see that!" He yells she sighs shaking her head as the man sits back down. "Look I'll pay for his flight school that's all you want from me anyways."**

 **"I wouldn't be here if that's all I wanted." She touched his hand he flinches for a moment going to remove his hand but stops halfway sighing.**

 **"I don't know giving this...giving us, another shot it's...it's nerve racking to say the least I mean one day you up and vanish and when I'm picking myself up I've got a kid..." He laughs taping the counter signaling for another drink to come down his way.**

 **"I was shocked, scared even I didn't want you to run away from this...from him." She says sitting down next to me.**

 **"I get that but leaving yourself was the solution you came up with? It makes no sense I wouldn't leave you out to dry like that it's just...god it hurt when you left." He said looking up his eyes were red and glassy his nose adopting a similar red to his eyes.**

 **"Just give it another chance for Chirps sake..." She says leaning forward closing her eyes the man does the same cupping the side of her face with his left hand.**

 **-Daliex-**

"You're not the father!" I scream shooting up from the dream panting looking around in confusion when reality hits I sigh with relief. 'I'm still a pony not a middle age man with drinking problems because of family issues.' I think to myself taking one more sigh of relief.

I hop out of the tree putting on my clothes and begin heading off to collect more herbs maybe have a chat with Zecora if I see her ask what herbs sell well.

When I got to where I collected them before I thought I saw a black fog hovering a bit deeper into the forest weird groans seemingly coming from inside of it.

Ignoring it I quickly harvest the herbs placing them in the bag before putting the bag into my 'overdrive.'

As I begin walking back however I hear heavy breathing I look back to see the fog and the groaning had grown closer.

'Is there something in the fog stalking me?' Was my first thought as I began walking quickly back towards my camp.

More heavy breathing, I look back again to see it even closer than before. "Show yourselves!" I yell going to summon my weapon but before I can the fog extends out grabbing my leg. It's tight grip locked I don't have time to react as I'm suddenly pulled towards it a sudden scream leaving it.

The woods firing past quickly as the fog creature fires through the woods getting higher and higher till I felt my body floating a few feet of the ground.

'If I summon my weapon it'll just go flying think! Think what can I!?' My thinking is stopped as I hit a branch I feel a trickle of blood from my forehead now it's hot and stings but I ignore it trying to figure out how to get out of this.

'I'm just gonna have to go with my gut!' I growl to myself as we're about to break through the tree tops I bite down on the fog as hard as I can surprised I could feel something inside the fog which screeched in pain loosening it's grip enough for me to slip free and go free falling back towards the...oh no!

I fix myself mid air doing my best to land on a branch but it breaks when I land on it falling through a few more trees I feel a sudden pain in my right front hoof I scream out in pain as I hit the ground looking I see a branch stuck in it. Biting my lip I look back it was coming back around.

Looking around quickly I see some tall grass and bushes nearby. Limping as quickly as this leg would let me I manage to get into it moving at the quickest speed I could muster ignoring the constant pain the best I could as I heard something screech in around me.

I freeze moving slowly summoning my blade I bite down on it hard. I may have stopped it from finding me quickly but now I had no idea where it was as it screams expanded around me.

'Don't let panic get to you...don't let the pain get to you focus...focus...aim for the kill no wounding just the kill.' I think to myself as I move forward while looking around me seeing the grass move nearby I hit the ground wincing in pain from hitting it to hard I hear it past by.

'I don't know where in the forest I am but I need to find somepony who can help me...' I think to myself pushing myself back up limping forward doing my best not to make any noise.

 _ ***SCREECH!?***_

I slash blindly still not use to reacting in this body I hear a blood curdling scream and it jumps back. 'Is this the evil Zecora warned me about?' I asked myself quietly. 'Don't lose focus one wrong move and we're dead if something weaker shows up it might lose interests in us.' I think to myself.

 _ ***SCREECH!?***_

I hear nearby looking up I see a tree collapsing hitting the ground near me I take the chance to move a small bit stopping once again when I hear it moving.

'Does it not have good sight?' I thought to myself 'maybe good hearing? It can't be smell my blood would've tracked it to me by now. With the tree gone there was a circle of light from the opening.

'I can't just make a run for the town like last time no way I'll make it so it's lose this thing kill it or die.'

 _ ***SCREECH!?***_

I dunk feeling something fire over me crashing into something else. I move a bit more hearing breathing behind me I turn my head as I freeze dead for some reason I felt warm after moving.

It's sitting there looking at me. Slowly...ever so slowly did it encircle me. I kept my blade ready for whatever direction it would attack.

 _ ***SCREECH!?***_

I look around me to see multiple fog hands fire at me I keep my eyes open getting ready for the closest one to attack me but it never comes. They bounce off something or suddenly burn up and vanish before getting to me.

I look up realizing I was now in the center of that spot they cleared. 'Light? It can't go in the light?...!? It can't go in the light!' I cheer on the inside.

But the small victory vanishes when I realize it's just sitting there testing which one of us has the longer fuse.

An hour on a clear day like this I can only look at my wounded hoof I hadn't walked on it since the branch got stuck in it placing it down I feel a sudden surge of pain.

'If I was stronger this would've never happened having a new body is no excuse!' I growl this always happens I'm to weak to kill any strong Consumed so everyone gets hurt!

'Why...why can't I get stronger I push and push and push but nothing, why if it was any other knight they could've handled this...' I shake my head I'm just buckling under the pressure.

'Focusing on the bad won't get us anywhere it's just the sudden attack and pain getting to my head I need to stay away from thoughts like that and do what I do best and examine the situation.' I sigh as I feel the panic that had been building up in me die down.

I manage to pull myself guess this is why they say you can be your worse enemy it's been awhile since I've had a panic attack like that nothing recent what the heck got into me there?

Looking down at my leg I nod 'I need to treat this before it becomes infected...first need to remove this stick but I can't let it break inside my leg.' I think to myself

'Shit I can't do this with my mouth or hooves maybe if I was human but if I was this would be my arm and I wouldn't be stuck in a circle with this...?' My thoughts stop noticing the creature was now gone.

'It vanished?' I thought to myself seeing that more light was coming down through the trees as the day had progressed "it must've been avoiding it." I mutter to myself.

I sigh I wish I had the time to just sit here but I need to find aid. Hell applying pressure on it by bandaging it be nice but I barely understand how to hold soap in my hoof in this form.

At first I move cautiously and slowly keeping my eye out for it but after a bit of limping along I put away my blade it seemed to have really vanished. That however did not stop me from taking the brightest past. I wonder if it's been messing with the other wild life.

Well it doesn't matter at the moment I just need to keep moving. 'This body seems less durable than my old one.' I think to myself reaching an old hut.

'Looks like lady luck is on my side now don't be the home to some monster please.' I think walking towards the hut.

 **-?-**

 **"Damien was it? This is Five and you have another job Eight has requested it." Five says calmly looking at the boy who stares at the ground nodding.**

 **"All we need is a certain thorn ripped from our side if you can do that you'll never have to do another job like that again." When Five says that Damien looks up with somehow hopeful eyes.**

 **"Yeah all you have to do is kill one other target and you'll never have to do this again I'll be in touch with the details soon but for now I need you to prepare yourself." Five says turning and walking away from Damien.**

 **Damien looks at his hands smiling "once this...once this is over never will we do this again not until this hole fills." He says touching his chest.**

 **-Daliex-**

"I never expected this to be your place Zecora." I say with a small smile looking at my now bandage leg she said whatever this was would rid me of the pain while it healed and that she'd brew me something to make it heal faster.

She gave me something to clean the wound on my head as well and gave me a bit more of that green stuff to put on it.

Whatever this green junk is I'm glad it's made most of the pain vanish though it does come back when I try to walk on it.

"A similar statement could be said for you friend I did not expect that evil to do this to you." She says I had explained it to her when she was treating my wound.

"Yeah that was a surprise I never expected to deal with a creature like that here." I say sighing "I'm not sure how I can repay you Zecora you're a real life saver." I say to her with a meek smile.

She nods "don't worry yourself my friend just rest while I finish this potion for you." I nod sighing looking down at my leg.

'How long has it been since I've had a serious injury? My body over the years seem to learn how to take the beatings life handed out to me and I'd usually would've been able to fix that landing but in this form...how much weaker am I?' The thought scared me how could I save my world if I can't even defeat one creature?

"Is something bothering you mind Daliex?" I hear Zecora ask snapping out of my thoughts I shake my head smiling.

"No, just realizing my own limitations." I say with a hum. She gives me a curious look but seems to decide not to inquire further because she focuses back on her brew.

'If this continues I'll have to leave the forest...no I need to train myself moping about this won't make it better it'll only get me killed. No I need to learn how to defeat it I learned some of it's capabilities next time I won't be caught by surprise.' I nod to myself.

'Formulate a plan and survive or die trying...no this isn't my world I could run from this but that's not something I'll allow myself to do.' I close my eyes remember everything it did.

'It only came after me when I started running away...It could fly and even though it seem to be a black fog it could touch me and I could bite it there was a weird taste to it I couldn't put my finger on.' I take a deep breath and continue.

'It can feel pain and burns in the light it's smart enough to leave when the sun begins breaking through the trees and a good hunter attacking at all angles. But it retreated when ever I attacked it but had the power to knock down an entire tree.' I sigh tapping my good hoof.

'If it was afraid of the sun and what it would do to it why did it start flying like it did if it had gone past the tree lines would it not have died? If so why did it not just kill me when I was surrounded by light why did it not take the chance to kill me?' I bite my lip.

'Was planning to actually go out into the sun light or just stay hidden at the tree tops I was sitting there for a long time before the sunlight began bursting through the trees maybe it had...!?' I chuckle 'was that it did it have a hideout nearby?' I say to myself.

'If it did it would explain why it show no fear when it was moving close to the tree tops and why when time passed it took the chance to fly off.' I nod 'If that's the case then I might be able to kill it if I'm able to find it's hideout without being detected.'

"Here the brew just for you." I hear Zecora say I laugh smiling 'guess we're back to rhyming should I rhyme to or...nah I'll just drink the brew.' It was in a small bowl and had a weird blue and purple color to it like a sea foam blue.

"Before I just try to chug this I do drink this right?" I say remembering the few times I had drunk something I shouldn't have. She nods.

"Yes my friend you drink and with it you'll heal I think." Zecora says laughing when she looked at the horror on my face. "It was a joke surely you did not think you'd croak?" She said with a smile.

"It did cross my mind but I let it slide because I know you are kind." I say with a smile picking the bowl up with my good hoof and drinking it. 'Yep like all most medicine in my world it's taste terrible. But hey like Lexus said "the worse the taste the better the results." Down the hatch with the rest!'

I sigh when I'm finished "I guess I should try going to a hospital to get it checked out when I get back to town do you know how to get there from here?" I ask she nods.

"Why yes I do follow me and I'll show you." She says I nod sitting up I'll let my leg rest putting back on my cloak and changing my tattered clothes I follow her.

We chatted about the herbs she knew and I collected in case something like this happened again I could fix myself up. We even traded some herbs.

If you got hurt badly where I came from you were placed into a pod that would heal you those who didn't get that chance would be force to do it the old fashion way and find a doctor and if you couldn't get a pod the likelihood of you being able to paid said doctor would be low.

There were local doctors that would help if you could gather the supplies for them or offer some protection if you couldn't pay any other way. I've seen so many people enter those pods thanking me when all I could do was say I'm sorry.

Thinking about it now I can't help but laugh I placed everyone else and their injuries on me because I was the weakest Knight all I could do was keep them alive not protect them. Now though I can't help but think of all the people who would've died if I hadn't done some of the things I did and I smile.

Knowing I'll be able to go back and have a second chance at saving everyone is what keeps me going. Smiling and laughing with Ecli and Chirp it helps forget about the Consumed and the tainted and all the horrible things in my world.

Even for a moment it's nice to just chat with someone without that air of sorrow washing over you. Everyone was worried knowing Consumed were knocking at our front door. I don't know much about this world but from the few ponies I met and the smiles they all share I wonder if my world was ever like this.

I know there's conflict here I've heard all about what happened only a bit before I came here. But even when things look bleak they pull through and smile at the end. It's something I wish...no I will do for my world.

Ten years twenty years it doesn't matter as long as I get back there and save everyone. Being stuck in this form is bad but we still have a chance I won't let it slip through my grasp.

As the town came into sight I smiled at Zecora "thank you it's always a pleasure chatting with you even if your rhymes tend to be better than mine." I say gaining a small smile from her.

"Till we see each other again Daliex hopefully you won't be hurt the next time we meet." She says dropping the rhymes I nod smiling.

This feeling of relief washed over me as I stepped out of the forest. 'Once I heal up I'll try doing a bit more training with this body. Getting the hang of what I use to do and mastering it are two different things and since using the armor might be off the table, learning to dodge is my best option.'

 **-?-**

 **"One you wished to speak to me?" Sixteen asked calmly One nods snapping a butler hands One a bottle of pills.**

 **"Apologies Sixteen for calling you out so late but I need to make sure our hunters are all set." One says tossing one of the pills into his mouth.**

 **"Darius, April, Desmond, Felix, Demeter and the one you personally requested have been informed of their next contract and have been told they have the liberty of working together or alone for this task." Sixteen says.**

 **One sighs "I am glad to hear but onto the real subject about the remaining Crescent Knights?" One says their eyes narrowing.**

 **"Many have surrendered but there is an unknown group we believe is either them or working with the few remaining Crescent Knights to battle us it would also seem the overdrives on the Crescent Knights have been modified." Sixteen says.**

 **Giving Sixteen a curious look One asks "so I take it this is why even with the fail safe back on they don't fall to their knees?" Sixteen nods.**

 **"Whoever did this knew what they were doing it and manage to do it to almost all of the Crescent Knights we have captured." Sixteen says.**

 **One nods "then we'll need to find out who is doing this and stomped them out before they can toss any more gasoline on these sparks." One says.**

 **"Of course it'll be done One." Sixteen says One nods coughing a bit Sixteen goes to help but One holds up their hand.**

 **"It's fine Sixteen I just need a moment I won't miss the coming of our master for anything." One says with a smile.**

 **"I agree One but please refrain from pushing yourself to much losing one of their most loyal subjects might be a rude awakening to our master." Sixteen says gaining a small chuckle from one.**

 **"Of course and do keep this chat a secret along with this." He says pulling out a small metal card "make sure to take a look at this when you have a chance Sixteen." One says Sixteen nods walking towards the door.**

 **One pulls a small pocket watch out looking at it with an annoyed expression. "It'll be a rude awakening it seems." One says sighing.**

 **-Daliex-**

I'm not sure if I need to be a citizen to go to the hospital so I kind of avoided it and I figured trying to sell my herbs to somepony after they just bought them the other day won't work to well so I'll probably try in like two weeks to sell them again.

Ecli to my surprise hasn't said anything it's been bothering me a bit but I decided she probably focused on collecting energy for her spells.

Not wanting to go back to the Everfree forest for a bit I decided I'd wander a bit while my leg healed up. It's not gonna happen over night...probably Zecora didn't really explain to me how long to keep this thing on.

Oh my...I stop walking seeing a place that looked to be made of sweets. I went to walk inside but a presence inside stop me I felt a chill down my spine at just the thought of entering. As if my entire world would be turned upside down and ripped out if I dared enter.

'Still this place looks pretty sweet. Badum psh...I hate my thoughts' I think to myself groaning as I walk away from the place.

Didn't take long to realize that a lot of ponies lived here and I thought I saw a lot of twins but I think that was my eyes just playing tricks on me.

Next place I found was for the most part surprising it was building made from a tree. Now hear me out here 'oh a lot of buildings use wood.' I hear you. But this was an actual tree. I think I remember talking to someone about this place or a place like this I think it was this towns library.

It might be nice to get a book wonder if I need a library card. I go to knock on the door and fall on my face...'Right only one good hoof in the front.' I groan to myself standing up.

I turn knocking with one of my hind legs. I'm gonna stop doubting myself now if I'm wrong I'm wrong. I'm learning so I'll find a book on it and then I won't have to question myself every time I talk about my body.

Sitting there for a moment the door finally opened I didn't see anypony for a moment till I looked down seeing some purple...dragon? 'Hey didn't we agree not to question ourselves wait...a dragon!?'

'Kill the dragon it's the oldest of knightly duties!' A voice in my head screams I smile at the small dragon. "Um hello there I was wondering...if I can check out a book and or gain a library pass." I say with a nervous smile trying to suppress the urge to attack the small dragon.

'We're protecting them like Ecli said Knight of the Circle of Life.' I think to the voice who scoffs at me...oh I think I might actually be going crazy.

"Sure what are you looking for?" The young sounding dragon says walking inside I follow thinking about it for a moment.

"Do you have anything on magic and pony anatomy? Oh and one on history?" I ask with a smile he thinks about it for a moment before walking away calling someones name.

I sit there for a moment taking deep breaths. Alright so there is a Consumed that takes the form of a dragon one of the deadliest beast a knight is suppose to fight.

We actually used the name dragons for them seeing as they had the appearance of a dragon even if it didn't shoot fire from it's mouth more like acid but hey it still one of the most deadliest Consumed out there.

 _ **'So where are we now?'**_ Ecli suddenly rings in and I sigh with relief thanking who ever was out there for pushing me from my thoughts.

'We, my sleeping friend are in the library in Ponyville run by a dragon who would've thought.' I say to her.

 _ **'Oh? That's interesting what books were you planning on getting us?'**_ Ecli asks me I think about it for a moment sighing.

'I'm not sure hopefully one that will show you some healing magic.' I say to her she gives a confused humming sound before laughing.

 _ **'A spell to heal? I already know something like that I mean I am here to protect you. Though I am kind of running on fumes while I rebuild my faint magic. Healing shouldn't be a problem though so...what's wrong?'**_ Ecli says I lift my hoof and she gives chuckles.

 _ **'You got some green leaves stuck to your leg that's what you need me to heal?'**_ Ecli says I sigh realizing she really was asleep through that confrontation.

'A branch went deep into my leg I thought it might have gone through to the other side but it luckily it didn't Zecora that zebra I talked to before and befriended look at it for me.' I say to her.

 _ **'This is why we don't sleep in trees Daliex but it'll be a problem if you can't move around easily I'll heal it once we're alone for now lets get those books maybe they'll have some magic I don't know.'**_ Ecli says I nod as the dragon comes back with a few books.

"Will these work?" He asks me I look at them and kind of freeze. I flip through some pages of the first book then the second one and the third.

After staring at them for a moment I sigh looking at him "um not to be rude but I have no idea what this says." I say smiling.

"You can't read?" The purple dragon asks me confused. 'I guess I can't here...I figured since we spoke the same language I'd be able to read there language as well.'

"I can I'm just not from here the written language seems to be different than where I'm from." I pull down the hood from my cloak and suddenly I get a glare from the purple dragon. Did I do something to him.

"Hey can I ask you something?" They say to me picking up the books. I nod wondering why they had glared at me. "Did you happen to bump into a white pony with a purple mane recently?" He asks me.

I think about it for a moment "does she have an elegant voice and says darling?" I ask I did bump into somepony but had to run before I caught her name.

"So you're the one who bumped into Rarity." He mutters he looks at me "one more question do you like her?" I give him a confused look.

"I'm not sure I follow if we're talking as a per- pony I don't know if we're talking about as a somepony I would 'like' no because I just bumped into her I could say I'm closer to you than her." I say nodding to myself. I look at him and he seems to let out a sigh of relief.

"So if you don't mind a question for a question do you like her?" I ask with a smile the dragon suddenly turns a bit red and I feel a grin play on my face. "Oh so you do? Not that I know her or you very well but if you don't mind how's that front going?" I ask him.

He gives me a puzzled look I sigh "I mean does she like you back are you to close?" I hear Ecli sigh. 'What?' I ask her.

 _ **'It's kind of obvious he's a kid it's a puppy dog love come on that should be obvious wasn't your friend Felix well versed in these things?'**_ Ecli said to me I smile.

'He thought he was I'd still take his advice if he ever gave it though even if he's not the best at romance he's one of the smartest guy's I know when it comes to dealing with other people.' I say to her.

"Sorry about that um?" I think about it for a moment.

"Spike." He says extending his claws I nod going to shake it but I fall forward smacking the ground. "Are you okay there?" Spike ask me as I get up sighing.

"I'm good it's a pleasure to meet you Spike it's a pleasure to meet a dragon well a friendly one anyway." I say laughing.

"You've met other dragons?" He asks me I nod.

"I think the dragons I met are different from most dragons." I say laughing 'I can't really say I've help killed dragons even if they aren't actual dragons.' I think to myself.

"So you run the library?" I ask whistling "this place is pretty big I'm impressed how well kept this place looks." I say he smiles puffing out his chest a bit in pride before it suddenly sinks was he about to boast?

"Well actually Twilight runs the library I'm her assistant though so I do things like..." He had continued talking but I had stopped listening not to be rude but because of the name.

 _ **'Looks we found the rulers student.'**_ Ecli says I nod a bit. _**'I'd like getting to meet them out of the way but we should head back to camp so I can heal your wound.'**_ Ecli says.

"Then there's cleaning and taking notes and." I stop him whistling.

"She sounds as if she trust you a lot placing all of that on you we'll have to discuss the rest later over tea someday in the future apologies I'm on a bit of a tight schedule I'll see you around Spike." I say heading back towards the door.

 **-?-**

 **"My lord it's good to see you alive and well." A man wearing a lab coat over a white collared shirt and brown slacks. He had messy white hair and green eyes wearing a pair of old looking glasses he smiled at the Julius who nods.**

 **"Richard I'm glad to see you and my daughter are okay I never expected to be saved by you and your knights. I apologies deeply for having you make the overdrive but thanks to you we now have a way to fight back against this Order that has usurped my throne." Julius says calmly.**

 **The two sat in a dark blue room Richard on a small stool looking at a large computer and Julius in a chair nearby. The room had medical equipment on one side and Richard actual lab on the other.**

 **Two Knights stood near the door one was a Crescent Knight while the other was one of Richard Salem Knights.**

 **"Yes we do but this war we're fighting has produced nothing but losses now and with my wife and the Salem Knights Paladin gone our moral is in a bit of a hole." Richard says biting his lip as Julius sighs.**

 **"Tell me Richard how long do you think it'll take before they're breaking down your doors as well and end our little rebellion against them?" Julius says.**

 **Richard stops what he's doing on the computer turning to Julius "it's not a matter of when they'll break down our doors its a matter of how long it takes for us to break." He says standing up and walking to a shelf. He pulls out a bottle and two shot glasses.**

 **"What do you men by that?" Julius asks as Richard pours to drinks handing one to him. Richard takes a seat once again setting the bottle down next to him tapping the side of his head.**

 **"Planning someone has been moving toe to toe with them and even moving ahead our inside man says they're searching for something if we can find out what and get it ourselves we can turn things around." Richard says taking a sip of his shot.**

 **"I've already been contacted from former allies some allies a few enemies and some new face along with someone who'll be very important if we're to deal with the Executioner." Richard says. Julius eyes go wide when he realizes what he's talking about.**

 **"You don't mean the first Paladin do you?" Julius says Richard nods drinking the rest of his drinks.**

 **"They've requested a small team of people including your daughter who has been a big help through this ordeal." Richard says Julius chuckles weakly sighing.**

 **"Yes she still refuses to talk to me I cannot blame her though I was weak and I let it get the better of me." He says. Richard sighs filling back up his glass handing Julius the bottle.**

 **"I do not condone what you did. To forsake your own daughter, then ask her forgiveness?It's not something you should expect to be forgiven so easily but understand this Julius. You made that decision, you must live with it and what comes of it. Do not make the same mistake twice my friend." Richard says his smile gone a serious look on his face.**

 **"I will do my best to do so I just worry for the future after this war if my heir truly hates me then..." Julius sits there for a moment in silence till Richard breaks it.**

 **"Looking to the future is nice but if we all die those thoughts will be useless. We have allies willing to aid us we need to show them their aid has not fallen on a deaf ear." Richard says going back to what he was doing on the computer as he continued on.**

 **"This character who seems to be a mystery to both our sides seems to know more about this then we do. Allowing your daughter or any knight go with them could be a waste of resources that we have little of but their information has been spot on already and their aid has kept this place hidden and running." Richard stops for a moment.**

 **"I've already contacted the 'team' and will have them meet here soon I need you to be open minded this could be a perfect chance to punch a hole into their plans." Richard says.**

 **"This seems to be eating at you my friend." Julius says gaining a laugh from Richard.**

 **"It's easy to sleep in an empty house it only becomes hard when you notice something else inside." Richard says raising his glass to Julius who taps it the two drinking before Julius finally says.**

 **"Knowing more about a game should be an advantage but if it causes you to freeze up because of the possibilities it would be better to just forget them." He says as a knock on the door suddenly comes up.**

 **-Daliex-**

Sitting in the darkening forest I waited for Ecli to finish healing my hoof she had already done my head but for some reason my leg was taking a lot longer.

 _ **"That took longer than I wanted why did it take so long to heal with my magic?"**_ Ecli mutters as I stretch my leg.

 _ **"From now on we can't do that Daliex the curse is messing with how much magic I have to put into a spell for it to work on you if you had been beaten badly I might've gone back into sleep from how much energy I'd have to use."**_ Ecli says.

"So much for your healing not taking much of your magic." I say jumping up and down to see how my hoof was doing I winched a bit but I could walk on it again.

"Looks like I won't be training for a few days but it's better than nothing thank you Ecli don't know what I would do without you." I say laughing.

 _ **"Yeah, yeah save that flattery for someone who wants it."**_ Ecli says I stop laughing looking at Ecli.

"I'll start flattering you when you finish the spell to make me human again." I say Ecli sighs.

 _ **"Yes mom. I'm sorry that almost all my power was sapped."**_ Ecli says. 'She seems different today a bit more angry I guess and she's sleeping in more...'

 _ **"Hey Daliex, why do you still use that thing on your wrist if it shocks you?"**_ Ecli says to me her normal tone coming back stopping my train of thought.

"Oh that's easy I'm just weighing the pros with the cons and since I haven't been shocked by it since I came here the cons started vanishing. Though all of the stuff in here is for basic survival and then just some of my outfits and weapons." I say shrugging.

"Once I get back I will only use it to summon my armor I'll just carry around my weapons." I sigh missing my thumbs. "If I had hands this might be easier though, it would look really weird on this body."

 _ **"I see so could you have taken care of that fog monster if you had been in your human form?"**_ Ecli asks.

"I don't know to be honest." I say to her "I've battle giant Consumed along side many powerful knights and I usually play the support role distractions finding the weak point giving an attack the push it needs to be lethal things like that...I was durable and I was fast." I chuckle looking at the trees.

"I thought on my feet and would always be on the move. Even if my body could take a beating, it doesn't mean it's good to take all the damage a Consumed can dish out. To many knights have died because of that." I say trying not to remember anyone.

 _ **"So getting you back in that body of yours wouldn't help then I guess."**_ Ecli says I shake my head laughing.

"No it would I'm just not sure I'd win though it be help to actually be able to attack without putting my sword in my mouth." I say groaning.

 _ **"Then how do you plan on beating this thing alone?"**_ Ecli asks me I chuckle sitting down as I tap my hoof on the ground.

"I'm going to do one of the things I'm good at and form a plan of course maybe come up with a song to sing while we begin working on the plan." I say hearing her laugh.

 _ **"You're going to burst into song again?"**_ I laugh.

"Oh no not just me I said 'we'." I say to her Ecli sighs. "Oh come on I remember hearing a sweet voice in my dreams you got to stop singing aloud Ecli." I say the gem bursting red suddenly.

 _ **"Okay! I'll sing just don't bring that up alright?"**_ I nod _**"you have to promise me that you will not bring it up again okay?"**_

"I pink-" I stop looking at my hoof "I hoof promise that I will not mention this again now to the plan and the song." I say taking a deep breath.

"Oooohhh!"

 **Chapter End!**


End file.
